Aus der Dunkelheit
by DarkRynelsar
Summary: [Double Agent] Sie war ausgestiegen, vor Jahren. Mia Connor ist 29, stolze Besitzerin einer Kneipe mitten in New York nach ihrer Verletzung, die sie beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Ihr Leben könnte so schön sein, wenn da nicht ihr Vater Emile Dufraisne wäre und ihr ExChef sie um Hilfe bittet, in einem unmöglichen Moment. Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf ...
1. - Aus Blut geboren -

_Kapitel 1_  
**- Aus Blut geboren -**

New York bei Nacht, die Stadt die niemals schläft und sich auch vom Tages- und Nachtrhythmus kaum beeindrucken lässt. Ein imposantes Spektakel für Touristen, für die Einwohner ein alltäglicher Anblick, kaum beeindruckender als der tägliche Gang zur Arbeit. Mia Conner lebte nun schon seit fast 5 Jahren hier und obwohl sie in einem Randgebiet zur Innenstadt lebte, lächelte sie über die erstaunter Gesichter von Urlaubern die sie Tag für Tag sah wenn es sie mal in die Innenstadt zog, was selten war. Sie hatte genug die letzten Jahre mit gemacht, mied große Menschenaufläufe, aber hier war ihr Zuhause. Nach dem auf und ab, das ihr das Leben bisher geboten hatte, war es das einzig bodenständige was sie zustande gebracht hatte. News York war und blieb eine schnelllebige Stadt und wer hier nicht aufpasste, der ging gnadenlos unter.

In dieser Nacht war die Bar randvoll gewesen, ein typischer Samstagabend. Nur, bei ihnen ging es immer etwas ruhiger zu, ihre Gäste waren immer die selben, niemand anderes wagte sich in die Bar. Es war keine der bekannten Ecken New Yorks, keine Gangmeile, kein verarmtes Viertel. Eine Bar mitten in Queens. Unscheinbar, klein und von außen kaum als solches zu erkennen. Und doch hielten sich hier eher zwielichtige Gestalten auf, Verbrecher. Angefangen von Kleinkriminellen bis hin zu solchen, bei denen man nicht wissen wollte, in was sie verstrickt waren. Aber ihr war es egal. Solange ihre Schecks am Ende des Monats stimmten um ihre Rechnungen zu bezahlen, bediente sie die Kundschaft, die meist freundlich und höflich war. Es wagte sich auch niemand sie auf irgendeine Weise zu beleidigen oder gar anzufassen. Sie war ein Schützling von jemanden, der zwar selten hier war, aber wenn, dann herrschte Stille. Keine Stille aus Respekt, Stille aus Angst. Wo dieser Mann auftauchte, da gab es Tote, das wusste jeder. Sie nahm es stoisch hin, sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Widerstand war eh zwecklos.

Sie wollte gerade zuschließen, als genau dieser Mann in die Bar kam. Leicht genervt sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 4 und eigentlich wollte sie nur noch nach Hause.  
"Hallo Mia. Willst du mir etwa die Tür vor der Nase zu machen Kleines?" er grinste sie gespielt beleidigt an, stellte den Fuß in die Tür.  
"Och Emile, für dich mache ich doch gerne nochmal auf. Und Moss, lass mir heute bitte die Einrichtung ganz oder ich binde dich mit Halsband zu den Hunden raus." lachte sie und ließ die Männer herein und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen.  
Emile Dufraisne war einer der ganz großen Fische in New York. Der ältere Mann wurde schnell unterschätzt, aber sie würde niemandem Empfehlen sich mit ihm anzulegen. Carson Moss, sein Sicherheitschef war meist auch gleichzeitig sein Bodyguard. Der blonde Hüne hatte eine Figur wie ein Bodybuilder und wirkte mehr als einschüchternd aber Mia kannte ihn zu gut, als das sie Angst vor ihm hatte.  
"Ist ja gut und Mia... es war ein Unfall." verlegen ging er sich durchs kurze blonde Haar.  
Der kleine Seitenhieb funktionierte immer wieder. Die Geschichte war schon etwas her. Ein betrunkener Gast hatte angefangen zu randalieren. Carson war dazwischen gegangen. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet das er schlimmeres verhindert, aber genau das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Eine Schlägerei zwischen den Beiden.  
"Ja ja, ein Unfall das du den Typen über meine schöne neue Theke gezogen hast. Fünf tiefe teure Kratzer, drei Barhocker im Eimer und die neue Vitrine in Scherben. Fast 15.000 Dollar Schaden. Wers glaubt mein Lieber." sie klopfte ihm unbeeindruckt auf die Schulter und zog sich hinter die Theke zurück.  
Es brachte Distanz zwischen sie und Emile. Auch wenn sie sein Schützling war, hatte sie ihn trotzdem nicht gerne in ihrer Nähe. Nur wenn es nötig war und das so selten wie möglich. Moss ließ es wie immer mit einem Grinsen über sich ergehen. Der Mann nahm ihr selten etwas übel.  
"Was kann ich für dich ... Kaffee steht da noch und ist heiß wenn du willst Moss ... für dich tun Emile?" sie setzte sich auf einen Barhocker, den sie für solche Fälle dort immer stehen hatte.  
Das konnte länger dauern. Er war ja nicht das erste Mal bei ihr wenn sie arbeitete oder vielmehr Feierabend machen wollte. Zu gerne tauchte er dann auf.  
"Dir was angucken. Kennst du den?" er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tresen, reichte ihr eine Akte.  
Sie blätterte durch die dünne Akte, durch die wenigen Papiere. Ein Foto von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann klebte darin, in schwarzen Klamotten, ein paar wenige notierte Daten.  
"Das ist alles? Hast du nicht mehr? Sam Fisher ... ne du, noch nie gehört." sie gab ihm die Akte zurück.  
Seit sie aus dem aktiven Dienst beim CIA ausgestiegen war kam Emile öfter zu ihr wenn er Informationen wollte. Sie kannten sich gut, immerhin ... war er ihr Vater.  
"Hörst du dich mal um und schaust was du heraus bekommst?" meinte er ruhig.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, das hatte sie erwartet und sie war nur eins: Genervt! Sie stand auf, schnappte sich ein Geschirrtuch. Sie brauchte Ablenkung um nicht auszurasten.  
"Dad, meine alten Kollegen werden hellhörig wenn ich das schon wieder tue, aber ich werde schauen ob jemand ihn kennt. Neuer?" sie trocknete die letzten Gläser ab und hielt Moss eine Tasse hin als er wieder suchte, wie jedes Mal.  
Dankend nahm er sie an. Sie hörte das klappern der Kaffeemaschine hinter sich.  
"Ja, hat Jamie mitgeschleppt. Hat ihm geholfen beim Ausbruch. Du siehst blass aus Kleine. Du arbeitest zu viel." er sah sie an.  
"Nicht jeder kann wie du seine Brötchen verdienen.",  
knurrte sie,  
"Setz dich nicht auf die Ecke Moss, das ist empfindliches Holz."  
"Sorry. Ich weiß nicht was du hast Emile. Sie ist wie immer eine Schönheit." er stand auf, blieb aber in der Ecke stehen.  
Sie seufzte. Seit sie Moss kannte versuchte er mit ihr zu flirten und hatte sie das eine oder andere Mal schon um eine Verabredung gebeten. Bisher hatte sie immer abgelehnt. Wer ihn nicht kannte hielt ihn für einen zurück gebliebenen Schläger, aber sie wusste es besser. Sie kannte seine Vergangenheit und wusste, das er so manche seiner Unsicherheiten überspielte. Im Grunde war er ein netter Kerl aber wer so mit Emile arbeitete war für sie tabu. Jeden der sie angemacht hatte wenn er es mitbekommen hatte war danach spurlos verschwunden oder sprach nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihr. Das Carson mit ihr herum alberte ließ Emile gerade noch so durch gehen. Er hielt seinen Bodyguard nicht für den Typ Mann mit dem seine Tochter ausging. Sie sah aber schon wieder die böse Blicke ihres Vaters.  
"Gibst du irgendwann auf?" grinste sie.  
"Weiß nicht." Carson grinste zurück.  
Sie lachte kopfschüttelnd. Er würde nicht aufgeben, das war ihr klar. Sie ging sich durch das lange rote Haar. Im Grunde wollte sie nur noch nach Hause, aber sie wagte es sich nicht die Beiden raus zu schmeißen. Das würde nichts als Ärger geben.  
"Kommst du morgen Abend mal in die Zentrale wegen der Abrechnung? Du bist meine Tochter, aber Miete zahlst du trotzdem. Muss ja vor dem Finanzamt alles seine Richtigkeit haben." Emile stand auf.  
"So gegen 21 Uhr, ist das okay? Vorher schaff ichs nicht. Hab Termine mit Lieferanten." sie sah kurz auf ihren Kalender der vor ihr lag.  
"Klingt gut. Moss, du weißt Bescheid? Melde dich bei ihm wenn du da bist. Ich muss los, Dinge ... erledigen. Bis Morgen Kleines." er verließ die Kneipe.  
Dinge erledigen ... sie hasste es wenn er das sagte. Sie wusste ganz genau was er damit meinte. Dann floss Blut von wem auch immer. Sie hatte mit diesen Dingen nichts zu tun und wollte auch nichts davon wissen.  
"Nicht mal fürn Kaffee hat man Zeit." knurrte Moss, wollte ihr die Tasse wieder geben.  
"Warte, ich habe immer meine Kaffeetasse zum Mitnehmen hier." lachte sie, füllte den Kaffee um und gab sie ihm in die Hand, nachdem sie den Deckel darauf geschraubt hatte.  
Ihre Hände berührten sich und sie sah wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Carson verlegen? Das waren ja ganz neue Ansichten für sie. Nur um ihn zu ärgern strich sie sanft mit den Daumen über seinen Handrücken.  
"Danke. Bis Morgen Mia." auch er ging, hochrot im Gesicht.  
Sie putzte noch zu Ende und suchte dann ihre Papiere für den nächsten Abend heraus. Das Finanzamt wollte auch sein Geld.

Sie war pünktlich am nächsten Abend. In der JBA Zentrale war einiges los, mehr als sonst wenn sie kam. Es ging zu wie im Taubenschlag. Leute, die sie teilweise kannte, liefen die Treppen rauf und runter, an ihr vorbei, grüßten sie oder auch nicht. Sie steckte ihre Sicherheitskarte ein. Seit Jahren kannte sie sich hier aus, suchte Moss Büro auf, das leer war. Jason, einer von Moss Leuten kam am Büro vorbei, blieb stehen als er sie sah.  
"Suchst du Moss Mia?" fragte er sie gerade heraus.  
"Wo ist Moss? Ich wollte gerade zu ihm." sie sah zu ihm.  
"Der Boss hat ihn vorhin zu sich bestellt. War irgendein Tumult. Schau mal im Keller." meinte der nur und ging.  
Seufzend ging sie den Weg zurück und in die untere Etage. Der Keller ... so nannte Emile den Bereich den sie nur ungern betrat. Bisher hatte sie dort nur Blut gesehen. Sie wollte nicht wissen was dort vor sich ging. Seit 5 Jahren ging sie hier ein und aus und was sich hier wirklich abspielte, das war ihr bisher verwehrt geblieben. Darüber war sie mehr als froh. Das Gebäude war riesig und wer sich nicht auskannte, der verlief sich garantiert. So in Gedanken vertieft stolperte sie beinahe über jemanden, der an einem Türschloss herum fummelte. Der Gang war dunkel und er dunkel gekleidet und leicht zu übersehen.  
"Meine Güte. Haben sie keine Augen im Kopf?" knurrte sie, kannte ihn aber sofort vom Foto.  
Sam Fisher, der Neue. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf als eine dunkle Ahnung sie überfiel.  
"Entschuldigung." meinte er nur, wollte sofort verschwinden.  
Sie packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte kopfschüttelnd.  
"Anfänger. Man merkt sofort du kennst mich nicht.",  
seufzte sie, zog ihre Keycard und öffnete damit die Tür,  
"Mia Connor, angenehm. Von mir weiß keiner was."  
Sie ging einfach, steckte ihre Karte wieder ein, ließ ihn stehen. Es war nicht der erste, den sie beim Schnüffeln erwischte und sicher nicht der Letzte. Sie interessierte sich auch hierbei nicht für das Warum. Es machte ihr einfach Spaß ihren alten Herrn mit solchen Aktionen zu reizen.

Aus dem Keller kamen laute Stimmen, die Sicherheitsverriegelung war offen. Ohne groß nachzudenken ging sie hinein, erwartete nichts Gravierendes. Eigentlich achtete Emile darauf das es keine Probleme gab wenn sie kam und verschob seine "Geschäfte" auf später. Einfachen Ärger, den kannte sie hier, ließ sich davon nicht beeindruckend. Als sie allerdings den Schuss neben sich hörte und sah wie der Getroffene mit blutendem Schädel zu Boden ging, bereute sie es gleich wieder so kopflos gewesen zu sein. Ihre Ohren klingelten, ihre Papiere fielen ihr aus der Hand und ihr wurde übel. Blass stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück. In ihrer Zeit beim FBI hatte sie keinen einzigen Schuss abgegeben.  
"Mia! Verdammt, was machst du hier?" hörte sie ihren Vater neben sich.  
Sie sah nicht auf, starrte auf den toten Körper auf dem Boden. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Hirn streikte das wahr zu nehmen. Tot, der junge Mann war tot, eiskalt erschossen, hingerichtet. Sie sah wie sich langsam eine Blutpfütze bildete, dort wo diese unförmige Loch im Schädel war. Sie fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, unfähig sich zu bewegen, etwas zu sagen oder gar den Blick abzuwenden.  
"Moss! Nimm sie mit hier raus!" hörte sie wie von weit weg.  
Jemand legte sanft den Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie sanft aber bestimmend aus dem Raum. Sie spürte einen warmen Körper neben sich der sie führte.

"Hier, trink was. Dann gehts dir gleich besser." Moss hielt ihr den Kaffee hin, setzte sich vor sie auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.  
Er hatte sie mit in sein Büro genommen, weit weg vom Ort des Geschehenen, hatte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt. Sie nahm den Kaffee, sah ihn an. Sein besorgter Blick, wie er sanft die Hand auf ihr Bein legte. So fürsorglich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.  
"Ihr habt einfach ... tot, der junge Mann ist tot. Wie könnt ihr ..." stotterte sie, knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch.  
Ihr fehlten die Worte. Das war eine Hinrichtung gewesen. Ein eiskalter Mord. Wer hatte überhaupt abgedrückt? Sie wusste es nicht und ihr Hirn weigerte sich das ganze erneut durch zu gehen.  
"Ruhig, atme tief durch. Das erste Mal ist das Schlimmste. Du kennst die Geschäfte vom Emile, da wundert dich so was noch?" seufzte er, rieb sich die Stirn.  
Er schien müde, erschöpft, versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Nein, aber es war das erste Mal das ich das gesehen habe Carson." sie nannte ihn nur beim Vornamen wenn sie allein waren.  
"Denk jetzt nicht ich nutze das aus." er stand auf, setzte sich neben sie, legte den Arm um sie.  
Noch nie war sie ihm so nah gewesen. Seine Wärme ließ sie sich wieder ein wenig mehr beruhigen. Sie gab den Widerstand auf, schob den Kaffee zur Seite und lehnte sich an ihn und wollte den Arm ebenso um ihn legen als er leise schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte.  
"Da sind zwei Rippen angeknackst. Würdest du bitte... besser." er schob ihre Hand etwas tiefer, auf seine Taille.  
Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Allmählich beruhigte sich ihr Puls wieder und sie kam zurück in das hier und jetzt. Zögernd nahm sie in ihre Arme, spürte wie er ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Ein lautes Räuspern ließ sie aber jäh zusammen fahren und Moss ließ sie augenblicklich los und sprang auf.  
"Würdest du bitte die Pfoten von meiner Tochter lassen?" knurrte ihr Vater ihn an.  
"Er hat mir nur beigestanden. Lass ihn in Ruhe. Danke Moss." zischte sie ihren Vater an, sah zu Moss, der mehr als nervös wurde.  
"Schon okay. Ich verzieh mich dann mal." er ging an Emile vorbei und aus dem Büro.  
Mia sah ihm nachdenklich nah. Das war eigentlich nicht Moss Art. Emile war der einzige der es schaffte aus ihn so panisch reagieren zu lassen.  
"Du hast dem armen Kerl ja ganz schön Feuer gemacht Dad. Er wollte mir nur helfen." seufzte sie.  
Trotzig wie ein kleines Kind verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Deine Papiere?" knurrte er nur und ließ sich gar nicht auf die Diskussion ein.  
"Manchmal bist du ein ganz schönes Arschloch!" zischte sie nur kopfschüttelnd und stand auf.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn zu Diskutieren wenn er abblockte. Sie würde nachher Moss suchen und in Ruhe mit ihm reden. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Abrechnung haben und dann ihre Ruhe vor ihrem Vater.

Sie fand Moss in seinem Quartier, auf dem Bett liegend und die Decke anstarrend. Rücksichtsvoll klopfte sie an.  
"Darf ich reinkommen?" lächelte sie, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
Kurz sah er zu ihr: "Frag doch nicht so blöd. Komm schon her."  
Das er schlechte Laune hatte war kaum zu übersehen und sie kontne es ihm nicht verübeln. Nach einer solchen Abfuhr würde es ihr nicht anders gehen. Sie ließ sich aber davon nicht abschrecken, kam zu ihm und setzte sich an seine Seite.  
"Danke nochmal." meinte sie ruhig.  
Verlegen legte sie die Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel.  
"Du kennst ihn ja." er sah sie an, legte sanft die Hand auf ihre.  
"Du spielst mit dem Feuer." lachte sie leise, ließ es aber zu.  
"Bei dir wage ich es gerne Mia." seine Finger strichen zärtlich über ihren Handrücken.  
"Carson ... Ach verdammt rutsch rüber." kurzentschlossen stand sie kurz auf, schloss die Tür ab und legte sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett.  
Seitlich liegend, den Kopf auf ihren Ellenbogen gestützt sah sie ihn an. Er lachte.  
"Erst schlägt sie mir jede Verabredung ab, die ich ihr anbiete und jetzt kommt sie gleich zur Sache. Hast dus nicht ein wenig zu eilig?" meinte er.  
Sie glaubte ein wenig Röte in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Schüchtern?" neckte sie ihn.  
"Darauf würde ich nicht setzen." er zog sie an sich und rittlings aufs Bett und kam über sie.  
Warm spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, seine Hände, die zärtlich auf ihrem Rücken ruhten. Lächelnd legte sie die Arme um ihn, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Sie spürte wie er im ersten Moment zögerte, sich dann doch darauf einließ, erst zögerlich, dann leidenschaftlicher als sie erwartet hatte.  
"Was dagegen wenn ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?" flüsterte sie atemlos.  
"Wenns nach mir geht, sofort. Wenns nach Emile geht ..." seufzte er.  
Sanft legte sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht hören was er zu sagen hatte.  
"Mich interessiert nicht was er will. Du willst das hier schon seit Jahren und nun hast du die Chance. Vermassel es nicht Carson." sie wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Sein Zögern machte sie nervös. Emile war nun einmal sein Boss und der zögerte nicht zu zeigen wie man mit Leuten umging die sich ihm widersetzten wie sie heute erleben musste.  
"Wir müssen höllisch aufpassen wenn wir das wirklich wollen. Sei ehrlich. Spielst du mit mir oder meinst du es ernst? Ich werde meinen Arsch nicht für einen One-Night-Stand riskieren." sie sah kurz die Sorge in seinem Blick aufblitzen.  
Statt einer Antwort küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie wollte ihn, hier, jetzt und Konsequenzen waren ihr egal.

Er hatte nicht erwartet das sie erneut zu ihm kam. Es war jedes Mal wenn sie ihm gegenüber stand. Ihr Lächeln, der Blick, er fühlte sich jedes Mal wie ein dummer Schuljunge mit klopfendem Herzen und gab nichts als Unsinn von sich. Und jetzt, jetzt hielt er sie in seinen Armen, spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Er sah sie an, ihre vertrauten blauen Augen in denen ein Verlangen brannte. Ihre Hände fuhren tiefer, zogen sein T-Shirt hoch, zogen es ihm über den Kopf und sie ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Es kam ihm völlig unwirklich vor. Hier, wo Gewalt, Misstrauen und Tod herrschte hielt er die Frau in den Armen, die ihm eine andere Welt zeigte. Ihre Hände fuhren sanft über seinen Rücken, über seine Narben ohne Fragen zu stellen. Er schloss die Augen, ergab sich in ihre Hände. Selbst wenn es bei dieser einen Nacht blieb, Mia war es wert.

Es war noch früh am Morgen als sie sich aus der Zentrale schlich. Sie traf sich mit Moss ein Stück außerhalb, der einen anderen Ausgang genommen hatte. Sie stieg zu ihm ins Auto.  
"Hat dich keiner gesehen?" fragte er direkt.  
Sie verstand seine Angst. Was sie gestern erlebt hatte ... es schauderte sie wenn sie daran dachte ... sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Er war hier, an ihre Seite. Sie musste sich eingestehen, sie hatte ihn mehr als gern.  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Das nächste Mal kommst du zu mir. Da muss ich mich nicht raus schleichen und du dich auch nicht. Ich lebe allein." lächelte sie.  
"Das warten hat sich gelohnt meine Süße." er legte ihr die Hand unters Kinn, küsste sie sanft.  
Seine warmen Lippen auf ihren ließen sie ihre Sorgen vergessen und ihr flatterten Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie einem verliebten Schulmädchen.  
"Du bist unmöglich. Was hältst du von Frühstück? Mir knurrt der Magen." lachte sie.


	2. - Aus Schmerz erhoben -

_Kapitel 2_  
**- Aus Schmerz erhoben -**

3 Tage später  
Sie schloss gerade die Kneipe auf. Es war noch früh am Abend. Die ersten Gäste würden eh erst spät kommen. So war es schon immer, aber sie empfand das mehr als angenehm. So blieb ihr genug Zeit für Vorbereitungen und letzte Putzaktionen.  
"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Im ersten Moment fuhr sie zusammen aber sie erkannte sie. Der Neue ihres Vaters, Sam Fisher. Seufzend kam eine Ahnung in ihr auf aber sie wartete ab.  
"Klar. Was kann ich für dich tun, ... Sam, oder?" sie ging in ihre Kneipe, machte das Licht an und hielt ihm die Tür auf.  
Er kam zu ihr in die Kneipe, sah sich kurz um. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Sie kannte diesen Blick, ihre Ahnung wurde stärker. Sollte es das wirklich sein, was ihr durch den Kopf ging... sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, das lag hinter ihr.  
"Setz dich Sam. Ich muss was tun, aber ich höre dich. Schieß los. Was gibts?" sie ging hinter den Tresen, machte ihre alltäglichen Vorbereitungen.  
Alltägliches, sich wiederholendes, das hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich. Ihre Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen angespannt.  
"Soll dir von Lambert schöne Grüße ausrichten." meinte er trocken.  
Vor Schreck fielen ihr fast die Gläser aus der Hand. Wie lange hatte sie den Namen schon nicht mehr gehört? Seit ihrem Ausstieg und hatte auch gehofft ihn nie wieder zu hören.  
"Du weisst also wer ich war. Dann weiss ich auch was du bist. Ich bin da raus Sam. Nie wieder." seufzte sie, stellte das Tablett vorsichtshalber zur Seite.  
Noch mehr Scherben konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Die Versicherung war schon teuer genug. Noch mehr Schäden und die Prämie würde wieder steigen.  
"Du hast schon mehr als einem Undercoveragent geholfen. Meine Infos sind gesichert, also rede dich nicht raus. Ich brauche einen Vertrauten. Und deine Hilfe könnte ich gebrauchen." meinte er ruhig.  
"Himmel, Sam! Emile ist mein Vater! Ich tue was ich kann, reicht dir das erst mal? Ich kann nichts versprechen. Du bist noch nicht lange genug dabei das ich dich voll unterstützen kann." sie wusste worauf das hinaus lief.  
Noch kein Agent hatte sich ihr so offen gezeigt. Und das ausgerechnet ihr alter Chef involviert war, machte das ganze nicht einfacher. Das würde keine einfache Angelegenheit, das war ihr sofort klar. Sam schien ein alter Hase in der Branche zu sein, sonst hätte er sich ihr nicht so offen gezeigt. Wer keine Angst zeigte und so sehr sich auf sie einließ, der war sich seiner Sache sicher und hatte mehr als handfeste Beweise.  
"Du hast was mit seinem Sicherheitschef, das würde mehr als Hilfe sein." meinte Sam trocken.  
"Lass Carson da raus. Der spielt mit seinem Leben wegen mir. Wenn Emile raus findet das wir was haben, dann ist er tot." zischte sie.  
Sie zitterte vor Wut. Nicht Carson. Nicht jetzt wo sie solange darauf gewartet hatte das endlich was aus ihnen wurde. Er riskierte weit mehr als genug für sie. Mehr konnte und wollte sie nicht von ihm erwarten. Gereizt lehnte sie sich auf die Theke, atmete schwer und tief aus und ein. Ruhe bewahren, nicht ausflippen. Es war vorbei, vorbei für sie. Keine Waffen, keine Toten, kein Blut an den Händen, keine Schuld.  
"Mia ..." begann er.  
"Nein, ich werde ihn nicht hinter gehen, dafür ist er mir zu wichtig." knurrte sie sofort, fiel ihm ins Wort.  
Sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte endlich glücklich sein, das war alles.  
"Bring ihn dazu uns zu helfen und ich garantiere dafür das ich euch beide Straffrei da raus helfe." er stand auf.  
Ein einmaliges Angebot. Die Chance würde sich nie wieder ergeben, vor allem für Moss nicht. Sie wusste was er auf dem Kerbholz hatte und die Liste war lang. Eine einzigartige Chance. Sie seufzte, gab es auf sich selber etwas vor zu machen.  
"Ich rede mit ihm. Wenn du meinem Dad nur ein Wort über mich und ihn sagst, dann bist du fällig, klar? Frag mal Lambert. Das letzte Mal hat er es bereut." seufzte sie.  
Als sie aufsah war er schon gegangen. Wütend schmiss sie das Glas in ihrer Nähe vor die Wand, schrie los. Endlich war sie einmal glücklich nach so langer Zeit und dann tauchten sie wieder auf, diese Schatten aus der Vergangenheit. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, sie schrie erneut vor Wut auf, bevor sie weinend zu Boden ging. Wie lange sie dort saß, das wusste sie nicht. Erst als die ersten Gäste die Kneipe betraten und besorgt nach ihr sahen, merkte sie das es wohl eine ganze Weile gewesen war.  
"Alles in Ordnung Kind?" Mario, einer ihrer Stammkunden half ihr auf, sah sie besorgt an.  
Ein Mafioso mit einem großen Herzen. Vor einigen Jahren hatte er ein kleines Gebiet nah ihrer Kneipe in seien Gewalt gebracht. Zu ihr war er immer nett und freundlich gewesen.  
"Alles in Ordnung Mario. Liebeskummer." lächelte sie, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"So ein schönes Kind hat Liebeskummer? Dir liegen doch die Männer zu Füßen, Bella Donna!" lachte er.  
Ihr Herz hob sich ein wenig. Zumindest einer der ihr gute Laune gönnte.  
"Mir sollen nicht die Männer zu Füßen liegen. Ein ganz bestimmter reicht mir." lachte sie.  
"Wenn er dich nicht zu schätzen weiß, dann ist er dumm. Sieh dich an. Eine hübsche und kluge Frau, was will man mehr? So, und nun trinke einen Kaffee mit dem alten Mario und lächle wieder." er setzte sich an die Theke.

Sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie war erst spät nach Hause gekommen. Carson hatte einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung. Es war am einfachsten so. Sie erwartete ihn anzutreffen als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie hatten sich für den Abend verabredet. Sie war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen, nur ein Badehandtuch um den Körper geschlungen und rieb sich die Haare trocken.  
"Hey, du bist ... " ihr blieb das Wort im Hals stecken als sie ihren Dad und 2 seiner Schläger sah.  
Ihr war klar was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Sie schmiss das Handtuch für ihr Haar auf ihr Sofa. Sie brauchte die Hände frei. Das würde nicht gut ausgehen, das war ihr klar.  
"Hallo Mia." knurrte er.  
"Was willst du?" sie wich instinktiv zurück.  
Er nickte nur kurz. Einer seiner Schläger griff nach ihr, packte sie an den Armen. Ihre trainierten Reflexe übernahmen und sie brachte ihn zu Fall mit einem gezielten Tritt. Dabei vergaß sie den Zweiten, der ihr von hinten ins den Nacken schlug. Für einen Moment wurde ihr seltsam zumute und sie ging zu Boden. Zwei gezielte Tritte in die Rippen und ein Tritt ins Gesicht ließen Schmerzen los toben wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie spürte wie ihr Blut übers Gesicht lief. Zitternd und vor Schmerzen wimmernd blieb sie liegen. Emile kniete sich neben sie.  
"Ich habe Moss gesagt er soll die Finger von dir lassen. Er ist zu stur, der nimmt es hin wenn ich ihm ein paar verpassen lasse, aber wenn ich dir weh tu, dann trifft es ihn viel mehr. Also, sag ihm wenn er dich nochmal vögelt, dann wiederholen wir das hier." meinte er ruhig zu ihr.  
"Du kannst mich doch mal." sie versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Sie zog sich mit aller Kraft auf die Beine, zitternd blieb sie stehen. Ihre Rippen schmerzten. Sie fühlte nach der Wunde an ihrer Stirn. Ihr Hand war blutig als sie darüber wischte.  
"Verschwinde." knurrte sie.  
Er grinste sie nur an und ging dann mit seinen Schlägern. Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Ihre Illusion von Stärke brach zusammen. Sie fiel auf die Knie, hielt sich die schmerzende Seite, schluchzte gequält auf. Sie presste die Arme um ihren gepeinigten Körper. Wer hatte sie verraten? Nur Sam wusste scheinbar davon. Aber darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Sie vertraute ihm, wenn er sie verraten hatte... nein, sie war sich sicher. Das hätte er nicht getan. Nicht nachdem er etwas von ihr wollte. Zitternd öffnete sie das Badehandtuch, sah nach der schmerzenden Rippenseite. Ein blauer Schatten legte sich darüber. Wieder lief ihr Blut über das Gesicht. Schwankend und vor Schmerzen aufstöhnend zog sie sich erneut auf die Beine und ging zurück ins Bad. Sie konnte das selber versorgen, aber die Kopfschmerzen morgen würden bestialisch sein. Sie dachte an Moss und wusste nicht wie sie ihm das alles erklären sollte.

Sie blieb an dem Abend zu Hause. So wie sie aussah würde sie eher die Gäste verscheuchen als vernünftig bedienen. Eine lange Platzwunde zierte die rechte Seite ihres Gesichtes von der Stirn bis neben ihr Auge, war blau angeschwollen. Sie saß in der Stille ihrer Küche, hielt sich ein Eispack an den schmerzenden Kopf und hatte einige Tequila mehr als sie eigentlich vertrug. Die halbvolle Falsche stand vor ihr. Sie wollte nur diesen hämmernden Schmerz los werden.  
"Mia, wo ... wie siehst du denn aus?" Carson kam zu ihr.  
Sie sah ihm den Schreck an. Er war auf einen Schlag blass geworden. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu lügen oder etwas schön zu reden. Das es ihm gut ging war schon eine Erleichterung. Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, schluchzte unverhohlen.  
"Mein Dad, Jack und und Kevin." war alles was sie sagte.  
Das sie nicht ganz klar sprach, wegen all dem Alkohol, der sie benebelte, war ihr egal. Er verstand sie, das reichte.  
"Warum hat er das mit dir gemacht?" er nahm ihr das Eispack aus der Hand, sah sich die Wunde an.  
Er war stocksauer, das spürte sie. Sie wollte nur noch in seinen Armen liegen, das was passiert war vergessen und schlafen bis der Schmerz vorbei war.  
"Carson, nicht. Bitte lass den Gedanken." sie konnte sich denken was er vor hatte.  
"Damit kommt er nicht durch. Das wird er bereuen." er zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster, lud die 9mm durch und griff nach seinen Autoschlüsseln.  
Sie packte ihn am Handgelenk: "Er wird dich erschießen. Lass es. Bitte. Das ist es nicht wert."  
Panik packte sie. Sie wollte nicht das er ging. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Arm. Sie war sich sicher, er würde Morgen dort blaue Flecke haben.  
"Nicht wert? Mia, du siehst aus wie nach einer Straßenschlägerei." sanft nahm er ihre Hand, hielt sie in seiner.  
"Ich will nicht das auch noch dir was passiert. Bitte, bleib hier. Bitte, bitte lass mich nicht allein." die Angst hielt sie fest im Griff.  
Sie hatte das schon durchgemacht. Nicht auch noch er. Wenn er jetzt ins Hauptquartier polterte und Emile zur Rede stellen wollte, dann würde ihn das selbe im besten Fall erwarten. Im schlechtesten Fall eine Kugel im Schädel, das war ihr klar. Sie weinte nur noch. Tiefe Schluchze entwichen ihrer Brust. Er schien sich zu beruhigen, nahm sie ohne Probleme auf seine Arme.  
"Was jetzt?" flüsterte sie.  
Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust wie ein kleines Kind. Geborgenheit, Vertrauen, er gab ihr etwas das sie schmerzlich vermisst hatte.  
"Notaufnahme. Das muss genäht werden Süße." meinte er leise.  
"Nenn mich nicht so, ich mag das nicht." erst jetzt spürte sie, wie schlimm der Schmerz in ihrem Körper wirklich tobte.  
Sie hätte vor Schmerzen schreien können, konnte sich gerade noch so bei Bewusstsein halten.  
"Und ich mag es nicht wenn meine Freundin betrunken ist. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit." er hielt sie sanft an sich.  
Sein Sarkasmus übertünchte nur seine Sorge, das hörte sie deutlich heraus.  
"Deine Freundin... " kicherte sie betrunken.  
Dunkelheit kam über sie und sie konnte nicht mehr dagegen an kämpfen. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug wusste sie nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber sie sah das sie im Krankenhaus war. Der erwartete Kater war ausgeblieben. Ihre Seite schmerzte als sie sich etwas drehen wollte.  
"Scheiße." fluchte sie.  
"Na wenigstens bist du wieder wach." Sam stand an ihrer Seite hinter Carson, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß, ihre Hand in seiner hielt.  
"Wie lange war ich weg?" sie lehnte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen.  
Die Helligkeit brannte in ihren Augen, ließ sie fast tränen. Sie war so erschöpft.  
"4 Tage. Das harmloseste war deine Gehirnerschütterung. Drei gebrochene Rippen, eine hat deine Lunge angekratzt. Du hattest innere Blutungen. Die haben dich Not-operiert. Was machst du für Unsinn?" Sam schien ernsthaft besorgt.  
Wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre hätte sie am liebsten gelacht. Aber sie ließ es lieber.  
"Das waren die Schläger meines Dads weil Carson und ich was miteinander haben. Das war eine Warnung an ihn, fasst sie an und wir tun ihr weh." seufzte sie, sah zu ihm.  
Der sonst vor Stärke und Selbstvertrauen strotzende Carson wer kaum mehr als ein blasses Häufchen Elend.  
"Aber warum sind die auf dich los und nicht auf ihn?" fragte Sam direkt.  
"Er ist es gewohnt einzustecken, hat lange als Söldner gearbeitet. Er ist trainiert so etwas locker weg zu stecken. Es tut ihm mehr weh mich leiden ... Carson, ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja hier und lebe noch." sie spürte wie sich seine Hand fest um ihre schloss.  
Mia lächelte, streckte die freie Hand aus und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Die wenigen Tage die sie nun zusammen verbracht hatten, hatten ihn verändert und darüber war sie mehr als froh. Der Schmerz zwang sie wieder sich gerade hin zu legen. Langsam stand er vom Stuhl auf, setzte sich direkt auf ihr Bett, neben sie.  
Er legte die Hand an ihre Wange und sah sie ernst an: "Ich werde die JBA verlassen und ich will das du mit mir kommst."  
"Was? Woher kommt das denn auf einmal?" lachte sie erleichtert.  
"Ich liebe dich und bin das alles leid. Wir wissen beide das man bei denen nicht alt wird oder im Knast landet und nie wieder raus kommt. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht aber ich seh ein das das aufhören muss." er ging ihr durchs Haar, küsste sanft ihre Stirn.  
Er ließ ihre Hand los und stand auf.  
"Was hast du vor?" sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk.  
Wieder ergriff sie Panik. Keine Fehler. Nicht jetzt. Wenn ihm jetzt etwas passierte,... sie würde sich das nie verzeihen.  
"Was ich gesagt habe, aussteigen, jetzt. Ich hol meinen Kram und verschwinde ein für alle Mal von dort. Ich pass auf mich auf, versprochen." er lächelte sie an und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Carson war zur Zentrale der JBA gefahren, wollte nur noch eine Sachen packen. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er wollte raus aus der JBA mit ihr und keine Minute länger warten. Es hatte schon zu viel gekostet. Fast hätte er sie verloren. Es war kurz vor 3 Uhr. Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet das noch jemand durch das Gebäude geisterte um die Zeit als ihn Emile und zwei seiner Jungs ihn kurz vor der Sicherheitszentrale abfingen.  
"Wo warst du?" knurrte Emile.  
"Das weißt du ganz genau du Mistkerl. Bei Mia." gab er nur zur Antwort.  
Eine Faust traf ihn hart in den Magen, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, ein weiterer Schlag traf seine Schläfe ließ ihn Sterne sehen.  
"Du meinst wohl eher mich hinter gehen und meine Kleine vögeln. Das zweite verstehe ich zwar, ihr beide,... Mia hatte dich schon immer gern, zu gern. Aber das ihr beide mich hinter gehen wollt, ... Jack!" Emiles Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

Die nächsten Minuten nahm er kaum noch wirklich wahr. Einer der beiden fesselte seine Hände auf den Rücken, schleppte ihn in den Heizungsraum. Er ahnte was ihn erwartete. Es war aufgeflogen. Jemand hatte geredet. Stoisch ließ er die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Mehr als einmal hatte er das selbst gesehen und auch getan. Er hatte mehr als eine Foltertour überstanden. Auch diese würde er überstehen. Seine Gedanken blieben bei Mia, sein einziger Lichtblick in seinem dunklem Leben bisher. Eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, eine Gehirnerschütterung, die Nase angebrochen, zwei gebrochene Rippen und jede Menge Prellungen würde Enrica später feststellen.  
"Ich werde dich nicht töten Moss, das wäre zu einfach für dich. Du wirst weiterhin genau das tun was ich dir sage und die Finger von meiner Tochter lassen. Falls nicht ... ich weiß immer wo Mia ist und sei dir sicher. Auch ihre Knochen können nochmal brechen." Emile kniete neben ihm, flüsterte.  
Moss kämpfte sich auf die Knie, spuckte Blut zu Boden: "Das wagst du nicht. Sie ist deine Tochter."  
Sein Herz raste, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte damit gerechnet das die Sache damit erledigt war, das er ab jetzt den Ärger einsteckte. Damit hätte er leben können, aber nicht damit das sie...  
"Wir müssen alle mal Opfer bringen. Macht ihn los." Emile ging raus.  
"Ich mach dich kalt wenn du ihr noch einmal was antust." knurrte Moss, spürte wie die Schmerzen stärker wurden.  
"Überlege dir was du tust Carson. Es geht um ihr Leben. Sie muss für deine Fehler büßen." hörte er nur noch.  
Moss ging zu Boden als man seine Fesseln löste. Er dachte nur an sie, an das was er ihr nun zumutete, wünschte sich es wäre nie soweit gekommen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, der Schwindel und die Übelkeit waren übermächtig. Mit den letzten Kraftreserven kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, hielt seine schmerzende Seite. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut übers Gesicht lief. Den Triumph wollte er Emile nicht geben das er raus schlich wie ein geprügeltes Tier.  
"Scheiße Carson, wie siehst du denn aus?" hörte er Enrica an seiner Seite, wie sie ihn stützen wollte.  
"Fass mich nicht an. Ich kann das selbst." schnauzte er sie an, schlug ihre Hand zur Seite und ging an ihr vorbei.  
Sie sollte nicht sehen, das nicht nur sein Körper und sein Stolz verletzt waren. Er ging in sein Büro, zog zitternd das Handy aus der Schublade und starrte aufs Display. Er wagte es nicht sie anzurufen. So weh wie es ihm tat, so sehr es ihn innerlich zerriss, die Chance war vertan. Er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen das ihr noch einmal etwas passierte.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber so ist es sicherer für dich." flüsterte er, schaltete das Handy ab und warf es zurück in die Schublade.  
Stille Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen ihm über die Wangen als er sich auf den Schreibtisch stützte. Vorbei, einfach vorbei. Die einzige Frau die er jemals geliebt hatte... unerreichbar. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, so sehr schmerzte es ihn.  
"Du musst versorgt werden Moss. Das geht so nicht." hörte er Enrica hartnäckig hinter sich.  
"Erzähl mir nicht was geht und nicht geht." er ließ sich auf sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

Es vergingen erst Tage, dann Wochen. Als Mia wieder zu Hause war versuchte sie Carson anzurufen. Er ging nicht ans Handy oder es war aus. Selbst als sie widerstrebend zur JBA Zentrale fuhr sagte man ihr das er beschäftigt wäre oder nicht da und wimmelte sie ab, aber sie sah an Jasons Blick das er log. Der Mann konnte einfach nicht lügen. Jeder hatte eine andere Ausrede. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft dafür sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, hoffte nur das er sich bei ihr melden würde. Sie kurierte sich zu Hause allein aus, war mehr als enttäuscht darüber das er sich nicht sehen ließ. Sie vermisste ihn, seine Wärme, seine Nähe. Hin und wieder schaute Sam nach ihr, nahm die Informationen mit die sie ihm besorgt hatte. Auch er hatte keine Nachrichten oder Neuigkeiten von Carson, hatte ihn seit der Sache im Krankenhaus mehr gesehen. Es war so als wenn er allen aus dem Weg ging. Ohne das Sam darum bat, versuchte er alles um Carson zu erwischen, mit ihm zu reden, ohne Erfolg. Sie sah ihm deutlich an, das es ihm leid tat, ihr nicht helfen zu können. In der kurzen Zeit hatte sich etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gebildet. Es tat ihr gut wenigstens einen Vertrauten bei sich zu haben.

Mias Wunden verheilten und als sie wieder ohne Probleme laufen konnte und genug frische Energie hatte, fuhr sie erneut zur JBA Zentrale um Carson zur Rede zu stellen. Es waren 6 Wochen vergangen. Er konnte ihr nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Sie wollte Antworten. Die Lügen und Ausreden war sie mehr als satt. Sofort als sie die Zentrale betrat, stellte sich ihr Emile in den Weg.  
"Was willst du?" knurrte er.  
"Zu Moss, sofort." sie stieß ihm hart vor die Brust.  
Sie war so unendlich wütend, aber sie konnte ihn nicht hier zur Rede stellen. Seine Leute waren nicht zimperlich und wenn sie sich zu weit vorwagte, dann war sie tot.  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt er soll die Finger von dir lassen wenn er nicht will das dir was passiert." er packte sie hart an den Schultern und drückte sie hart an die Wand hinter ihr.  
Schmerz wallte in ihr auf, besonders auf den gerade verheilten Rippen.  
"Lass sie los Dufraisne." Sam mischte sich ein, riss ihn von ihr weg.  
"Misch dich nicht in die Angelegenheiten meiner Familie, Fisher." zischte er.  
"Ich hab sie vor 6 Wochen ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie wäre fast gestorben. Das ist deine Tochter." Sam stellte sich schützend vor sie, log für sie.  
Emile murmelte etwas, aber ging dann, ließ sie beide allein.  
"Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, aber danke." erleichtert legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Moss hat wegen dir auch eingesteckt. Er ist in seinem Büro. Jack hat ihm einiges verpasst. Sei also nicht zu hart." er drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand und ging dann ebenfalls.  
Sie sah auf den Zettel. Eine Telefonnummer und der Name 'Lambert' daneben. Was sollte das? Sie würde sich später darum kümmern. Jetzt waren ihr andere Dinge wichtiger.


	3. - Aus Hoffnung erstanden -

_Kapitel 3_  
**-Aus Hoffnung erstanden-**

Das Licht war aus als sie das Büro betrat. Leise zog sie den zweiten Stuhl dazu, setzte sie sich an seine Seite an den Schreibtisch. Er war vor dem PC eingeschlafen, wie schon so oft zuvor. Mia legte die Hand auf seinen Rücken, strich sanft darüber. Danach hatte sie sich gesehnt, seine Nähe, seine Wärme. Er wurde unruhig, schreckte dann hoch. Verschlafen sah er sie einen Moment verständnislos an.  
"Mia? Was machst du hier?" er wurde unruhig, sprang auf, schloss die Tür.  
"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Carson." sie hatte einen herzlicheren Empfang erwartet, war seltsam enttäuscht.  
Er nahm ihre Hand, zog sie in eine dunkle Ecke.  
"Bist du verrückt?" fragte er eindringlich.  
"Du warst 6 Wochen spurlos verschwunden für mich. Was war los? Ich habe versucht dich zu erreichen, dich hier anzutreffen. Ich hätte dich gebraucht verdammt. Was ist passiert?" sie beherrschte sich nicht lauter zu werden.  
Sie war so unendlich wütend, verletzt und doch gleichzeitig sah sie die Panik in seinem Blick, spürte das etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Ich habe dich geschützt verflucht. Er droht damit dir das nochmal anzutun wenn ich nicht die Finger von dir lasse. Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich erinnere mich lieber an unsere Zeit als das ich mich an deine Beerdigung erinnern muss." er rutschte an der Wand zu Boden.  
Sie verstand was in ihm vor ging, setzte sich an seine Seite und lehnte sich an ihn, spürte wie er langsam den Arm um sie legte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, spürte sein zittern. Sanft zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, umarmte sie, hielt sie an sich gepresst. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust, hörte sein Herz heftig schlagen.  
"Du bist das einzig Richtige und Gute in meinem Leben Mia. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." flüsterte er.  
"Das wirst du nicht, niemals. Krieg das in deinen Schädel." lächelnd streichelte sie über seinen Nacken.  
Er schwieg, hielt sie einfach in seinen Armen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie dort sie saßen.  
"Bleibt es dabei? Willst du raus aus der JBA?" sie sah auf, suchte seinen Blick.  
"Es bleibt dabei, aber ... er hat mich in der Hand. Wenn dir noch einmal was passiert, ich würde mir das nie verzeihen." er ging ihr durchs Haar.  
"Ich habe ... Kontakte. Ich muss mit ein paar Leuten reden, ein paar Gefallen fordern, aber ... ich krieg das hin. Komm heute Abend zu mir. Lass dir von Emile nicht rein reden. Denk dir was aus. Ich warte auf dich." sie küsste ihn, löste sich aus seinen Armen.  
"Geh nicht." hörte sie ihn leise, wie in kleines Kind.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief es ihr über den Rücken. So etwas hatte sie niemals erwartet, vor allem nicht von ihm.  
"Ich muss. Komm heute Abend zu mir, dann sehen wir weiter." lächelte sie.

Sie war wieder bei ihm, er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte erwartet das sie so wütend und enttäuscht war, das sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Er hätte es verstanden. Aber sie war zu ihm gekommen. Er starrte noch immer auf den Monitor ohne den Bericht zu sehen. Wieder starrte er auf seine Uhr. Obwohl es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, waren gerade einmal 5 Minuten vergangen.  
"Warum tust du das der Kleinen an?" Sams Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammen fahren.  
"Halt dich da raus Fisher." knurrte er gereizt.  
"Du hast mich angerufen als du sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hast Moss, vergiss das nicht." seufzte Sam und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch neben ihn.  
"Wen hätte ich sonst anrufen sollen? Enrica? Der vertrau ich in der Sache nicht. Emile hat doch nur darauf gewartet. Washington? Ich bitte dich." er lehnte sich zurück, rieb sich durchs Gesicht.  
Er war müde, erschöpft. Die letzten Tage hatten ihn mehr Nerven als jemals zuvor gekostet.  
"Sie riskiert alles für dich. Lass es nicht umsonst sein." Sam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Als wenn ich das nicht selbst wüsste. Ich hätte niemals erwartet das sie sich mit mir abgibt. Anfangs war es mehr ein Spaß sie zu fragen ob sie mit mir ausgeht aber dann hab ich gesehen was sie für ein wundervoller Mensch ist. Ohne sie ... warum erzähle ich dir das Fisher?" seufzte er.  
"Müdigkeit. Hau dich hin. Ich mach das fertig." bot er ihm an.  
Carson war zu fertig um lange darüber nach zu denken.  
"Danke. Pass auf, wenn jemand fragt, ich dreh meine Runde." er stand auf, ging zu seinem Quartier.  
Sam sollte doch tun was er wollte. Ob Spion wie Emile vermutete oder nicht, es war ihm egal. Todmüde fiel er aufs Bett. Das erste Mal seit Wochen konnte er tatsächlich schlafen.

Nervös stand er am Abend vor Mias Haustür, als ihm ein junger Mann aufmachte, den er nicht kannte. Misstrauisch sah er ihn sich an. Etwas kleiner als er, kurzes schwarzes Haar, braune Augen.  
"Mia kommt gleich. Komm rein. Du musst Carson sein?" er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Carson sah die Baretta an seinem Gürtel.  
Die Tür wurde hinter ihm geschlossen.  
"Und wer bist du?" knurrte er.  
"Chris, ein alter Kollege von Mia. Ich dachte sie hat dir gesagt sie will alte Gefallen einfordern." seufzend ließ er sich auf ihr Sofa fallen.  
"Carson und seine Eifersucht. Ist alles in Ordnung. Chris Jameson, das ist Carson Moss. Reisst euch nicht gegenseitig den Kopf ab, ja?" sie kam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
Er schluckte hart als er sie sah. Die hautenge schwarze Kleidung, die jede Rundung ihres Körpers zur Geltung brachte, die hohen schwarzen Stiefel.  
"Brauchst du n Eimer? Du sabberst ja gleich." lachte sie, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn.  
Er riss sich zusammen, erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit.  
"Du siehst toll aus. Was hast du vor?" er zog sie an sich.  
"Was ich gesagt habe, alte Kontakte aufwärmen. Eine alte ... nennen wirs Partnerin meines Dads führt im Außenbezirk des Hafens eine Diskothek als Tarnung für ein florierendes Söldnerunternehmen. Da stecken drei nette Freunde von mir die noch eine Rechnung mit meinem alten Herrn offen haben. Die werden sich freuen mir einen Gefallen zu erweisen." lachte sie vielsagend.  
"Du bringst mich gerade auf ganz andere Gedanken." flüsterte er ihr zu, ließ die Hand auf ihrem Hintern ruhen.  
"Chris?" sie verstand, sah zu ihrem Kumpel.  
"Ich bin mal kurz ... irgendetwas holen. 15 Minuten reichen?" er nahm seine Jacke und stand auf.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, fuhr mit dem Finger die Narbe auf seiner Brust bis zu seiner Schulter nach. Da waren noch einige mehr, aber sie fragte nicht nach woher er die hatte. Die Antwort darauf wollte sie nicht wissen. Sie wusste so einiges, hatte mit bekommen wie Emile ihn auf einige Missionen geschickt hatte, wie er bei Zweien schwer verletzt wieder gekommen war. Wochenlang hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und als er wieder mit Emile zu ihr kam, da war er verändert gewesen. Seit der letzten Verletzung war er auch nicht mehr unterwegs, mimte seither den Sicherheitschef für ihn.  
"5 Dollar für deine Gedanke." Carson küsste sanft ihre Stirn.  
"Du würdest 50 nehmen damit ich schweige." lachte sie.  
Lächelnd kam er über sie, sah sie an, küsste liebevoll ihre Wange, ihren Hals.  
"Womit habe ich dich verdient meine Süße?" fragte er sie leise.  
Ihre warme nackte Haut an seiner ließ seine Leidenschaft wieder erwachen. Seine Hand glitt tiefer, über ihre Taille, ihre Hüfte, strich sanft über ihre Oberschenkel. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr.  
"Chris wird anrufen bevor er hier aufschlägt, dann schick ich ihn nochmal weg." flüsterte sie, strich sanft über seine Schultern, seine Rücken.  
"Mehr muss ich nicht wissen." lachte er leise.

Eine alte Fabrikhalle. Laut donnerte elektronische Musik durch die Halle. Schwarzgekleidete Gestalten kamen ihnen entgegen. Mia hielt fest Carsons Hand, zog ihn durch die Menge. Am Wochenende war hier immer viel los. Sie fiel nicht auf, hatte gewusst wie sie sich kleiden musste um nicht angestarrt zu werden. Farbe, und wenns nur eine blaue Jeans war, war hier selten. Chris schaute sich um, hielt ihnen den Rücken frei.  
"Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet?" knurrte Carson ihr ins Ohr, als sie in einer Ecke stehen blieben.  
"In der größten Industrialdisko im Bezirk. Willkommen in meiner Welt." lachte sie, gab dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, der zu ihnen kam.  
"Sag bloß nicht du nennst diesen Krach Musik." stöhnte er.  
"Ja, das tue ich. Daniel, die Schlüssel für die Untergrundsektion bitte." sie fing die Schlüssel, die er ihr zuwarf.  
"Warne mich bitte nochmal falls mir mal in den Sinn kommt mit dir zusammen zu ziehen." meinte er nur.  
"Hier fühle ich mich zu Hause Carson. Ich bin so aufgewachsen. Du willst meine Kindheit nicht erlebt haben. Mit 4 habe ich meinen ersten Toten gesehen. Ich bin so oft weg gelaufen. Lora hat mir ein Zuhause geboten und hier hab ich dann jahrelang gearbeitet. Diese Menschen sind mir hundert Mal lieber als die, die ich meine Kunden nenne." sie sah sich um, erkannte ein paar Stammkunden.  
"Mia! Gott ist das lange her." eine ältere Frau mit langem weißen Haar kam zu ihnen.  
"Lora! Ja, das ist ne Weile her. Na wenn du hier oben bist brauche ich den ja nicht." lachend umarmte sie ihre alte Freundin, gab ihr den Schlüssel wieder.  
"Und wer ist ... Carson Moss. Fast nicht erkannt. Weiss dein Boss das du hier bist?" ihre Laune schlug um.  
"Lora, Carson ist mein Freund. Er will raus, wegen mir. Hilf mir. Du bist doch schon lange scharf drauf Emile aus dem Geschäft zu drängen." sie sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Okay Schätzchen. Du willst deinen Dad platt machen. Darauf habe ich lange gewartet. Ich werd dir ein paar meiner Leute überlassen. Ruf an wenn du sie brauchst. Ich sage dir eins Moss. Spiel mit ihr, tu ihr weh, bring sie zum weinen, dann bringe ich dich dazu um deinen Tot zu betteln.",  
sie sah ihn eindringlich an,  
"Genieß den Abend Mia. Die Rechnung geht auf mich."  
"Und nun?" Carson sah sie an.  
"Nun will ich meinen Spaß. Uns steht einiges bevor. Dan, 2 Bier, auf Mama Loras Rechnung." sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er hatte Mia noch nie so ausgelassen erlebt. Die junge Frau tanzte, lachte. Er ließ sie. Das hier war zwar nicht seine Welt, aber wenn es sie glücklich machte.  
"Die Kleine hat ja eine Energie. Traut man ihr nicht zu." wie aus dem Nichts stand Sam neben ihm.  
"Wegen dir krieg ich noch n Herzinfarkt." Carson nahm die Hand von seiner Waffe.  
"Was hat Lora Vinetti gesagt? Sie und Emile sind ja schon ne Weile Konkurrenz." er sah zu Mia.  
"Woher weisst du davon?" seine Hand wanderte wieder zu seiner Waffe.  
"Lass die Waffe wo sie ist. Du würdest den kürzeren ziehen. Ich bin ein alter Kollege von Mia. Dein Boss hatte also recht was den Spion angeht." er blieb ruhig, wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
Carson schüttelte den Kopf. Geahnt hatte er es, aber die Sache mit Mia hatte den Gedanken lange verdrängt.  
"Lora meinte sie hilft Mia. CIA also, kam mir schon komisch vor das jemand wie du Washington hilft." er lehnte sich auf die Theke.  
"Mia war eine unserer besten Agentinnen. Ich hab ein paar Mal mit ihr gearbeitet. Bis sie angeschossen wurde und aufhörte. Aber nicht wegen ihre Verletzung. Sie hat aufgehört weil bekannt wurde wer ihr Vater ist. Dadurch hat sie ihren Status verloren." Sam nahm das Bier was der Barkeeper ihm gab und zahlte.  
"Warum erzählst du mir das?" Carson war mehr als verwirrt.  
"Damit du weisst auf was du dich da einlässt. Ich kenne Mia. Sie wird es durch ziehen, bis zum bitteren Ende." meinte er nur ruhig.  
"Ich habe das selbe vor Sam. Auf meine Hilfe könnt ihr zählen." er war entschlossen.  
Er wollte raus, hatte in seinem Leben genug Scheiße erlebt.  
"Wir beide nehmen die JBA von innen aus. Ich brauche deine Hilfe für die Sicherheitszugänge." Sam stand auf.  
"Krieg dich nicht in alles rein, aber in einen Großteil. Kannst auf mich zählen. Hier, wirst du brauchen wenn du heute Nacht was geplant hast." er gab ihm seine Sicherheitskarte.  
"Danke. Sollte ich sonst was wissen?" er nahm seine Jacke, wollte gehen.  
"Meine Leute machen einmal die Stunde ihre Runde. Geh ihnen aus dem Weg. Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei Mia, mein Büro und mein Quartier sind also sicher wenn du jemanden los werden musst. Da wagt sich niemand rein. Beste Chance hast du so gegen halb vier. Jason verpennt seine Runde meist. Pass auf dich auf Sam." er legte den Arm um Mia, die zu ihnen kam.  
"Enrica geistert manchmal Nachts durch die Zentrale. Pass da ein bisschen auf. Lass uns gehen Carson. Ich bin müde." lächelte sie.


	4. - Aus Kampf gelernt -

_Kapitel 4_

**- Aus Kampf gelernt -**

Sie wollte gerade ins Auto steigen als sie spürte wie ihr jemand ans Bein griff. Erschreckt sprang sie ein Stück zur Seite. Panik erfasste sie. Erst als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie Chris. Er saß ans Auto gelehnt, die Schulter in einem unmöglichen Winkel, Blut im Gesicht.  
"Oh mein Gott, Chris! Carson! Erste Hilfe Pack, jemand hat Chris erwischt." sie kniete sich zu ihrem alten Freund.  
Carson reagierte sofort, griff ins Handschuhfach und gab ihr das verlangte. Umständlich suchte sie sich etwas Verbandsmaterial, drückte es auf die Kopfwunde. Pure Angst machte sich in ihr breit. So viele Jahre war Chris ein Freund gewesen, hatte soviel Höhen und Tiefen mit ihm mitgemacht.  
"Wer war das Chris?" sie tastete über seine Schulter.  
Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Ausgekugelt, da war sie sich sicher.  
"Keine Ahnung. Drei Kleiderschränke. Sie meinten nur ich soll dich grüßen und du sollst es lassen sonst würden es Leute bereuen." er sah sie an.  
"Der gehört in die Notaufnahme, nirgends anders hin. Halt mal kurz die Luft an.",  
Carson packte ihn am unverletzten Arm, half ihm sich ins Auto zu setzen,  
"Bleib bei Lora. Ich kümmere mich um Chris und hol dich dann."  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er reagierte nicht. Sie sah die grimmige Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Da konnte sie soviel reden wie sie wollte, er würde eh nicht auf sie hören.  
"Sei vorsichtig, ja?" Sorge blieb in ihr.  
"Vertrau mir Süße. Bleib bei Lora, ich hole dich." er stieg ein.

Stunden verstrichen und er tauchte nicht wieder auf. Lora brachte sie dann doch am frühen Morgen nach Hause.  
"Melde dich wenn du von ihm ... wen haben wir denn da? Bisschen spät, was?" Lora funkelte Carson böse an als er zu ihnen kam.  
Reichlich genervt lehnte sie sich an ihr Auto, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mia kannte diese Geste nur zu gut. Wenn man ihr jetzt widersprach, dann zog man unweigerlich den kürzeren. Lora mochte wie eine harmlose ältere Dame wirken, aber sie leitete seit vielen Jahren ein erfolgreiches Söldnerunternehmen, das mehr als skrupellos agierte wenn man sie ließ und der Preis stimmte.  
"Bist du okay Mia? Chris hat ne ausgekugelte Schulter und 2 Schusswunden in der Brust. Keine Angst, er wird wieder. Aber du kennst ja das Spielchen wenn jemand mit Schusswunden in ner Notaufnahme auftaucht. Ich durfte mir ne Ausrede ausdenken um die Bullen ruhig zu stellen." knurrte er gereizt.  
Sie wollte die beiden Streithähne nicht weiter provozieren. Das hatte keinen Wert.  
"Ist gut Lora. Ich komme klar. Lass uns reingehen Carson." sie legte den Arm sanft um ihn, spürte sein Zittern.  
Carson kannte Lora genau so gut wie sie. Sie und Emile waren starke Konkurrenten und er war mit ihr schon einmal einander geraten. Es war recht blutig ausgegangen.

Sie schlief an ihn geschmiegt, hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Sie war mehr als müde gewesen als sie wieder zurück waren. Das hatte er ihr deutlich angesehen. An Schlaf war für ihn nicht zu denken. Zuviel geisterte ihm im Kopf herum. Er sah sie an, ging ihr durchs Haar. Im Schlaf huschte ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Es war 10 Uhr. Er gab es auf Schlafen zu können und löste sich vorsichtig von ihr, wollte sie nicht wecken. Unwillig murmelte, sie etwas, drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Lächelnd deckte er wieder zu. Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging in die Küche. Von hier hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über die Stadt vom Balkon, der liebevoll dekoriert war. Grünpflanzen, ein Tisch mit 2 Stühlen und eine Sonnenliege. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die hier standen. Ein kühler Wind kam auf. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte sie auf den Kopf gestellt. Er war bereit neu mit ihr anzufangen, irgendwo, weit weg von all dem. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er Zweifel das er das war, was sie verdient hatte. Das sie sich mit ihm abgab grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Sie kannte ihn und seine Vergangenheit, wusste was er getan hatte. Sie hatte jemand besseren als ihn verdient.  
"Grübel nicht soviel." sie setzte sich zu ihm, stellte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin.  
Wie lange hatte er hier so in Gedanken gesessen? Er sah auf die Uhr. Seit einer Stunde. War ihm gar nicht so lange vor gekommen. Sie trug eine Trainingshose und ein einfaches T-Shirt. Der Wind zerzauste ihr das offene Haar.  
"Du hättest was besseres als mich verdient, weisst du das?" platzte ihm sein letzter Gedanke raus.  
"Ich will aber dich. Wir sind beide nicht perfekt, aber ... ich liebe dich und das zählt." sie stellte die Tasse zur Seite, nahm seine Hand.  
"Ich hab ja schon einiges durch was Frauen angeht. Von Durchgeknallt bis zur Stalkerin, aber jemanden wie dich hab ich hatte ich noch nie an meiner Seite." er lächelte.  
Sie sagte nichts, küsste ihn nur und setzte sich dann mit ihrem Kaffee auf die Liege und ließ den Blick über New Yorks Skyline schweifen. Stumm sah er sie an. Ähnlichkeit mit Emile hat sie gar nicht. Weder vom Aussehen noch vom Charakter. Er dachte an sein Gespräch mit Sam vom Abend. Sie hatte alles aufgeben müssen als man erfahren hatte wer ihr Vater war. Eine CIA Agentin mit einem Terroristen als Vater, was für ein Widerspruch. Sein Vater war ein Trinker gewesen, ein Schläger unter dem er und seine Mutter mehr als gelitten hatten. Vielleicht war er deshalb zuerst zur Army gegangen um dann doch als Söldner zu enden. Um von dem allen weg zu kommen nach dem sein Vater in den Knast kam als er seine Mutter tot geprügelt hatte. Als er wieder raus kam, da hatte er gewartet. Ein Auftrag in der Nähe seiner Heimat. Niemand hatte einen weiteren Toten als verdächtig erachtet...  
"Carson? Alles in Ordnung? Du zitterst ohne Ende." riss sie ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken, kam zu ihm, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Unangenehme Erinnerungen." er nahm sie in seine Arme.  
"Spielen da deine Narben eine Rolle? Ich habe einige bemerkt. Entschuldige wenn ich so direkt frage. Ich will dir nicht zu nah treten." sie lehnte sich an ihn.  
"Du kannst mir gar nicht zu nah treten. Dir würde ich alles erzählen wenn du die richtigen Fragen stellst." begann er.  
Es war das erste Mal das er über seine Kindheit sprach, über das war er erlebt hatte, wie er überlebt hatte. Er war nicht stolz darauf, er war nur froh es endlich jemandem erzählen zu können. Sie blieb ruhig auf seinem Schoß sitzen, hörte ihm zu, unterbrach ihn nicht.  
"Ich weiss, keine gute Ausrede." beendete er seine Erzählung.  
"Dein Leben Carson, ist keine Ausrede." lächelte sie, küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Er drückte sie sanft an sich, spürte ihre Wärme, hörte ihren ruhigen Herzschlag. Am liebsten hätte er sie ewig so in den Armen gehalten. Ihr Telefon klingelte.  
"Lass mich kurz hoch, ich muss dran gehen. Ich erwarte einen Anruf von einem Lieferanten." sie wand sich aus seinen Armen und ging hinein.  
Wieder einen Moment allein mit seinen Gedanken. Er hörte wie sie ans Telefon ging, kurze schnelle Sätze. Dann legte sie scheinbar auf. Stille. Er hörte leise Schluchzer. Sein Herz schlug heftig. Er drehte sich um, sah zu ihr. Sie stand in der Küche, starrte mit Tränen in den Augen das Telefon an.  
„Mia?" er blieb sitzen, wusste nicht so recht wie er reagieren sollte.  
„Chris ist tot. Er hat es nicht geschafft. Er hat innere Blutungen bekommen. Sie haben es zu spät bemerkt, konnten nichts mehr tun." blass sah sie ihn an.  
Er sagte nichts, stand auf, ging zu ihr. Sanft nahm er ihr das Telefon aus der Hand, legte es auf den Tisch und zog sie in seine Arme. Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht für sie tun. Vertrauensvoll schmiegte sie sich an ihn, suchte seinen Nähe, seinen Trost. Er hielt sie einfach. Manchmal war es besser zu schweigen und einfach da zu sein.

Sie konnte nicht länger ihre Kneipe geschlossen lassen. Ihre Einnahmen würden sonst zu sehr einbrechen. Und sie musste so weiter machen wie bisher, wenn sie Sam helfen wollte. Auch Carson machte weiter wie bisher. Als er wieder zur JBA fuhr machte sie sich Sorgen, aber ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl. Emile würde denken, das er mit Sam zusammen auf einem Auftrag gewesen war, dafür hatte letzterer gesorgt. Zumindest hatte Sam ihr das versprochen als er am Abend bei ihr gewesen war. Seufzend schob sie ihre düsteren Gedanken zur Seite. Sie musste arbeiten, hatte keine Zeit für solche Dinge.  
„Wieder fleißig wie ein Bienchen, was meine Kleine?" Lora kam in ihre Kneipe, die um diese Uhrzeit noch recht leer war.  
Mario saß mit ein paar seiner Leute an einem Tisch, spielte Karten. Ein paar Söldner aus Loras Unternehmen waren auch da, verhandelten scheinbar mit ein paar Auftraggebern.  
„Du kennst mich doch Lora. Ohne Moos nichts los." lachend legte sie das Geschirrtuch zur Seite, umarmte ihre Ziehmutter.  
„Ich hab für dich telefoniert. Andre und Harun sind auch mit dabei wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ein Wort Mädchen, und wir machen das für dich." sie setzte sich, legte die Handtasche auf den Thresen.  
Andre,... Loras ehemaliger Verlobter, Franzose. Ein großes Tier im Waffenhandel in Chicago. Mit dem Mann war nicht zu spaßen. Harun, der Killer mit den eiskalten blauen Augen... Mörder, Auftragskiller, Säuberung, egal was man wollte, er hatte die Mittel um das sauber über die Bühne zu bringen. Andre wie auch Harun kannten Mia, waren mit ihr befreundet gewesen. Seit Jahren hatte sie nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, sah nur hin und wieder einen von ihren Leuten in ihrer Kneipe.  
„Du fährst ja die ganz schweren Geschütze auf. Die Beiden löschen einen Landstrich aus wenn ich nur pieps sage." lachte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
„Das ist Emile. Und mit Emile spaße ich nicht. Der macht dich fertig bevor du bis 2 zählst, wen du mal soweit kommst. Wie siehts eigentlich mit deinen Schießkünsten aus? Noch gut oder biste schon gut eingerostet?" sie griff in ihre Handtasche, legte eine 9mm Baretta auf den Thresen.  
Mia packte die Waffe, entsicherte sie, entnahm geübt das Magazin, schaute auf den Ladestand, rammte es wieder hinein, lud durch und legte auf Loras Schädel an. Die wehrte ihren gespielten Angriff nicht ab, wusste genau, das Mia ihr niemals etwas tun würde.  
„Bamm. Noch Fragen?" sie sicherte die Waffe, ließ sie am Finger baumeln und wollte sie Lora zurück geben.  
„Behalt sie. Ich schenke sie dir meine Kleine. So, und nun hätte ich gerne einen Whiskey on the Rocks." sie stand auf und ging zu Mario.  
Mia nahm die Waffe, sah sie an. Ein wunderschönes Stück, gepflegt. Sie kramte in der Schublade unter der Kasse, nahm das alte Holster und machte es an ihren Gürtel, weit im Rücken. Das Magazin war voll, das hatte sie gesehen. Wie lange hatte sie keine Waffe mehr gehabt? Jahre. Lora wollte das sie sicher war, machte sich Sorgen, das hatte sie deutlich bemerkt. Mia spielte mit dem Feuer, und wenn sie nicht aufpasste war es auch für die das letzte Mal. Sie steckte die Waffe ein und arbeitete weiter.

Moss war nicht wohl als er die JBA wieder betrat. Sam hatte zwar alles getan um die Zeit zu erklären die er nicht da war, aber wer wusste schon ob Emile irgendetwas vermutete oder gar wusste. Die Vorhalle war ruhig, kaum jemand zu sehen und wer ihn sah reagierte wie immer. Wenigstens etwas. Er ging in die Sicherheitszentrale.  
„Kommst du auch mal wieder? Dachte schon dich hat es zerlegt." Jason stand auf.  
Scheinbar hatte er seinen Job übernommen solange er weg gewesen war.  
„Entweder man macht's ordentlich oder lässt es bleiben. Hau ab. Bist von meinem Job erlöst." knurrte er.  
„Will ich gar nicht haben. Viel zu stressig. Berichte sind fertig und raus an Emile. Wenn er mir den Kopf abreißen will weiss er wo er mich findet. Und Moss,... gut das du wieder da bist." Jason ging.  
Moss schluckte schwer. Bisher hatte keiner seiner Leute gesagt das es gut war, das er zurück war. Das letzte Mal als er auf einer von Emiles Missionen war, hatte er es fast nicht überlebt. Da ging eher ein, schade das er nicht verreckt ist, um. Was war diesmal anders? Er setzte sich vor seinen Computer, startete die Überwachung auf seinen LogIn- Namen.  
„Das nächste Mal sag selbst Bescheid wenn du mit Sam mit gehst." Emiles Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammen fahren.  
„Verdammt, erschreck mich nicht so." seufzte er, überspielte seinen Schreck.  
„Ihr wart zumindest erfolgreich. Mia?" die Schärfe bei der Frage ließ sich nicht überhören.  
„Was soll mit ihr sein? Ich lass sie in Ruhe, wie du wolltest." er wich Emiles Blick aus.  
„Denk an meine Worte Moss." Emile verließ die Sicherheitszentrale.  
Er wartete bis sein Chef aus Hörweite war.  
„Du dämliches Arschloch. Wenn du aus dem Weg bist,..." knurrte er in sich hinein.  
„Sag das nicht zu laut.",  
Sam kam leise zu ihm,  
„Mia macht ihre Bar wieder auf und du bist hier. Gut zu wissen."  
Moss lehnte sich zurück. Es war gut zu wissen das jemand hier war, mit dem er offen sprechen konnte ohne Sorge haben zu müssen, das Mia in Gefahr geriet.  
„Weiter machen wie bisher, wie du gesagt hast. Wir warten. Was brauchst du Sam?" er lachte leise.  
Es war ihm klar. Wenn der Agent bei ihm auftauchte, dann brauchte er Hilfe.  
„Zugang, untere Ebenen. Daten von Emiles Rechner. Kannst du was machen?" er gab ihm einen USB Stick.  
„Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Ich gebe dir Zugang und …. scheiße... die Daten musst du dir selber besorgen. Emiles Rechner ist im Netzwerk gesperrt. Ich kümmere mich um Emile. Du hast 2 Stunden." er griff zu seinem Handy.  
Er tat es nicht gern, aber irgendwie musste er Sam Zeit verschaffen. Und das Thema Mia noch einmal mit ihm durchkauen würde ihm diese Zeit verschaffen. Er stellte sich darauf ein wieder einstecken zu müssen, aber das war es wert.

Es war spät geworden, ihre Kunden waren mehr als froh das sie wieder geöffnet hatte. Hier war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt für so viele Geschäfte. Mario war der letzte der ging, aber nicht ohne ihr einen Blumenstrauß und ein großes Trinkgeld da zu lassen. Lächelnd roch sie an den pinken Rosen. Mario kannte sie eben gut, wusste wie er sie aufheitern konnte.  
Es war 4 Uhr morgens als Moss zu ihr in die Kneipe kam. Glücklich ihn zu sehen, achtete sie auf nichts weiteres, schaute sich nicht um. Ein fataler Fehler.  
„Carson!" sie kam zu ihm um die Theke herum, nahm ihn in ihre Arme.  
„Wir sind nicht allein." flüsterte er ihr zu, erwiderte ihre Umarmung aber.  
Erschreckt sah sie hinter ihn, bemerkte das Emile dabei war. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, Panik machte sich in ihr breit.  
„Emile, ..." begann sie, wollte sich von Carson lösen, doch er hielt sie weiter in seinen Armen.  
„Dein Freund,...",  
begann Emile und ging durch ihre Bar,  
„er hat stundenlang auf mich eingeredet. Selbst als ich ihm die Waffe an den Schädel gehalten habe. Er war bereit sein Leben für dich zu opfern. Lieber wollte er sterben als ohne dich zu leben. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht deine Mutter zu verlassen und sie starb bevor ich sie um Verzeihung bitten konnte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler alles von dir fern zu halten. Du bist meine Tochter und kein Kind mehr. Zeit dich los zu lassen. Ich steh euch nicht weiter im Weg. Tu ihr einfach nicht weh Moss. Ich schwöre dir, vergießt sie eine Träne wegen dir, dann bist du tot."  
Mia konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Einfach so? Emile ließ es einfach zu das ein Mann sie bekam? Wo war der Harken? Er tat nie etwas ohne Hintergrund.  
„Emile, das tust du doch nicht umsonst. Was willst du?" sie schmiegte sich an Carsons vertrauten Körper, spürte das er zitterte.  
Nicht nur sie hatte Sorge, ihm ging es nicht anders. Er verheimlichte ihr etwas. Da war sie sich sicher.  
„Moss wird einen Auftrag noch für mich erledigen, dann lass ich ihn gehen. Die Sprenganschlag ist vorbereitet. Eure einzige Chance. Wenn ihr aus der Reihe tanzt, dann erledige ich euch beide. 2 Wochen, dann geht das alles über die Bühne. Keine Spielchen Mia." er ging.  
Wie betäubt hörte sie das die Bartür sich schloss. Ein letzter Auftrag. Der Anschlag,... den Anschlag auf die New Yorker, auf Ellis Island. Seit Monaten wusste sie davon, hatte sich mehrfach mit Emile deshalb heftig gestritten.  
„Warum?" ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen als sie Carsons Blick suchte.  
Ihm ging es mit seiner „Lösung" alles andere als gut, das sah sie ihm deutlich an.  
„Ich habe Sam Zeit verschafft, mehr als genug und... es hat sich ergeben. Wir haben 2 Wochen, 2 Wochen in denen wir uns nicht verstecken müssen. Ich beschaffe Sam alle Infos die er braucht. Mia, wir müssen mitspielen so lange es nötig ist. Du hast auch Verstärkung. Lora hat mich angerufen." er hielt sie an sich.  
„Ellis Island Anschlag? Was machen wir wenn wir das durch ziehen müssen? Sam wird sein Angebot zurück nehmen. Die hast einen Haufen Morde, Folterungen, Entführungen und noch mehr auf dem Konto, das ich hier nicht erwähnen will. Mir tut das weh. Ziehst du das durch und Sam erwischt dich, dann bist du tot Carson. Tot! Er wird dich ausschalten." sie drückte ihn von sich, setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker hinter ihr.  
Ihr drehte sich alles. Der Plan war so perfekt gewesen und jetzt... Trümmer, Zeitdruck und Angst.  
„Ich weiss ich habe Fehler gemacht..." begann er.  
„Du nennst das Fehler? Das Blut an deinen Händen nennst du Fehler? Du hast dein Leben versaut. Und jetzt wirfst du deine letzte Chance weg auf ein neues Leben." sie war so wütend.  
Umsonst, alles umsonst. Sie wollte alles hinschmeißen. Was hatte er da getan?  
„Mia! Es reicht. Ich tue das für dich. Ich will bei dir sein ohne fünfmal nachschauen zu müssen ob uns Emiles Schatten im Nacken hängen. Verdammt,... ich liebe dich. Mia, bitte... bitte..." er kam zu ihr, nahm sie wieder in seine Arme, küsste sie zärtlich.  
„Carson..." sie liebte diesen Mann so sehr das es weh tat.  
Sie gab auf, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Die Gefahr ihn für immer zu verlieren stand im Raum.  
„Nicht weinen. Süße, bitte." lachte er leise, strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Sag noch einmal bitte und ich schreie." lachte sie.

Er schlief noch als sie wieder aufstand. Leise ging sie in die Küche, machte Frühstück. Die Ruhe war mehr als beruhigend. So konnte sie vergessen, verdrängen. Sie hatte Carsons Akte von Sam bekommen. Morde, Totschlag, Entführungen, schwere Folter und Körperverletzungen. Alles Anklagepunkte die ihr klar gewesen waren. Die Vergewaltigung die ihm vorgeworfen wurde, die machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie musste mit ihm darüber reden, wollte die Wahrheit. Sie traute ihm nicht zu, das er so etwas tuen würde. So oft wie sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte... Er war zärtlich und liebevoll gewesen. Keine Spur von Gewalt. Leise machte sie das Radio an, blätterte durch die Zeitung. Sie hörte wie er aufstand und ins Bad ging. Unfreiwillig musste sie lachen. Das hatte etwas so … normales.  
„Was hast du?" etwas verwirrt kam er zu ihr.  
„Das ist so … normal." lachte sie weiter.  
„Ich geh duschen, wenn dir das nicht zu normal ist." neckte er sie.  
„Kann ich erst mit dir reden?" fragte sie, nahm die Chance an.  
Er sah auf die Akte auf dem Tisch, schien zu ahnen was sie wollte. Seufzend setzte er sich zu ihr.  
„Was willst du wissen? Ich verheimliche dir nichts, da kannst du dir sicher sein." er legte die Hand auf ihre.  
Es kostete sie unendliche Überwindung ihn danach zu fragen.  
„Die Vergewaltigung. Was ist daran wahr?" sie sah ihn an.  
„Das war während meiner Zeit bei den Marines. Wir waren in einer Bar. Da waren ein paar Mädels, die haben mit uns rum geflirtet.",  
es fiel ihm schwer,  
„Die Kleine war nett, aber... viel zu jung. Ich bin früher gegangen als die anderen. Alle waren betrunken. Ich will nicht bestreiten das sie vergewaltigt worden ist, aber nicht von mir. Vielleicht war ich der Einzige, an den sie sich im nüchternen Zustand erinnern konnte. Ich schwöre dir Mia, ich habe sie nicht angefasst. Du kennst mich. Es gibt nicht viel was mir schwer fällt, aber mich auf eine Frau einzulassen... Du hast es mir leicht gemacht."  
Stille. Keiner sagte ein Wort. So viel Ehrlichkeit hatte sie nicht erwartet. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihren Stuhl hin und her.  
„Ich habe es nie leicht gehabt und später war ich selber schuld, hab es selber versaut. Als ich bei Emile angefangen habe und er mir von dir erzählte... ich habs ihm nicht geglaubt. Aber... als ich dich das erste Mal sah... Du bist das einzig wirklich Gute das mir jemals passiert ist und ich bereue nicht einen Tag mit dir." er strich sanft über ihren Handrücken.  
„Carson..." sie konnte nicht glauben das er plötzlich wie ein offenes Buch für sie war.  
„Ich will etwas ändern. Ich will irgendwo neu anfangen, mit dir. Ich will einmal etwas richtig machen. Nur ein einziges Mal. Ich werde Emiles Spielchen mitspielen solange es sein muss. Ich werde den Anschlag nicht durch ziehen. Egal was passiert. Aber... ich brauche dich, schaffe das nicht allein. Vertrau mir Mia." ein Flehen in seiner Stimme.  
„Ich bin doch da du Idiot. Ich wäre nirgends lieber als an deiner Seite." sie lächelte verlegen.  
So viel Liebe und Vertrauen in sie. Der letzte Fels in der Brandung für ihn.  
„Bevor ich jetzt auch noch sentimental werde, gehe ich jetzt duschen. Ich liebe dich wirklich Süße." er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, ging dann ins Bad.  
Sie blickte noch einmal auf die Akte. So viel Dunkelheit in seinem Leben. Eine zweite Chance,... eine Letzte... Sie nahm sie und legte sie in den Schrank. Wenn das alles verschwand... dann hatten sie es geschafft.


	5. - Aus Lügen erkannt -

_Kapitel 5_

**- Aus Lügen erkannt-**

Es fiel Mia nicht leicht, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Lora wartete auf ihre Nachricht. Andre war kurz bei ihr gewesen, hatte ihr nochmal seine Unterstützung persönlich angeboten und Harun war eines Abends in ihre Kneipe gekommen, hatte wie so oft mit ihr aus Spaß herum geflirtet. Carson hatte das gar nicht gepasst, aber Mia konnte ihn beruhigen das es nur Spaß war. Als sie bei der CIA gewesen war, da hatte sie sich privat einige Waffen zugelegt. Sie gestellt zu bekommen für ihre Aufträge, das hatte etwas für sich, aber sie hatte lieber ihre eigenen, bei denen man wusste das sie gut gepflegt waren und vor allem funktionierten wenn man es wirklich brauchte. Als ihr Dienst vorbei war, da hatte sie ihre privaten Waffen in ihrem Waffenschrank im Keller eingeschlossen und seit dem nicht wieder in der Hand gehabt. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Schrank. Als ihr Blick auf ihr M110 Scharfschützengewehr fiel, musste sie unwillkürlich lachen. Das hatte sie beim letzten Einsatz, auf dem sie gewesen war dabei gehabt. Zwei Tage hatte sie auf dem Abhang ausgeharrt. Die Desert Eagel hatte sie von Chris geschenkt bekommen, eine Spezialanfertigung. Ihre P90, geschenkt bekommen von einem Soldaten, der in ihren Armen sein Leben gelassen hatte, obwohl sie ihn rausholen konnte. Zu schwer waren seine Verletzungen gewesen. Die Beretta und die M16 hatte sie sich irgendwann zugelegt. Mehrere Kampfmesser, ihre Sammelleidenschaft. Ein paar Handgranaten, Überbleibsel ihres letzten Einsatzes. Sie nahm die schusssichere Weste aus dem Schrank, das Schulterdoppelholster. Sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie sich wieder auf einen ihrer Einsätze begab. Es war nur ein Nachschauen ob noch alles passte und alles in Ordnung war. Seufzend nahm sie die Beretta und die Desert Eagel aus dem Waffenschrank, ebenso wie das Kampfmesser, das sie von einem Marine geschenkt bekommen hatte, als sie ihn aus einem Gefangenenlager in Peru geholt hatte. Sie hatte lange mit Sam geredet. Nach allem was passiert war, musste das berücksichtigt werden, was Emile von Moss verlangte. Sam war sich sicher, ohne es zumindest so aussehen zu lassen, würden sie die Geschichte nicht beenden können. 3 Monate, sie hatten gerade einmal noch 3 Monate. Sie gab ihren inneren Widerstand auf, auch wenn ihre Seele vor Wut brüllte. Nicht noch einmal. Krieg und Tote. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie das ganze bereits hinter sich. Seufzend nahm sie die Waffen, ging zurück in ihre Küche und kramte ihr Reinigungsset aus dem Schrank. Noch immer ging das ganze wie im Schlaf. Auseinandernehmen, reinigen, zusammen bauen. Ein ewiges Ritual, eingebrannt und mit geschlossenen Augen möglich. Munition hatte sie noch mehr als genug, dafür hatte Lora gesorgt.  
„Dein Waffenarsenal kann sich ja sehen lassen." Carson setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Geschenkt bekommen oder auch mal gekauft." sie nahm die Desert Eagle, lud den Munitionsclip durch.  
„Mit dem Ding kannste einen Elefanten erlegen." er nahm die Waffe in seine Hände.  
„Die hab ich von Chris zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen. Spezialanfertigung. Weniger Rückstoß, schnellere Nachladezeit, höhere Ladekapazität, Speziallack." mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah sie das Einzige, was sie von ihrem Freund noch hatte, an.  
Chris war immer für sie da gewesen. All die Jahre. Und nun war er tot. Tot weil er ihr helfen wollte. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Nicht jetzt. Trauern konnte sie noch genug wenn das alles vorbei war.  
„Er würde nicht wollen das du weinst." Carsons Hand, die sich liebevoll in ihren Rücken legte.  
„Ich weiss, danke.",  
sie sah kurz auf seine Uhr,  
„Verdammt! So spät schon? Ich muss los."  
Sie sprang auf und nahm ihre Tasche. Mario hatte sie extra gebeten heute etwas früher aufzumachen. Sie spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Schwankend hielt sie sich an der Tischplatte fest. Carson kam zu ihr, hielt sie sanft.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?" Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Es geht mir gut." Übelkeit überkam sie.  
Mit viel Selbstbeherrschung brachte sie sich dazu nicht in die Küche zu kotzen. Was war nur los mit ihr?  
„Geh zum Arzt. Das bringt doch nichts. Komm schon Süße. Ich fahr dich." er nahm seine Autoschlüssel.

2 Stunden später machte sie dann doch ihre Kneipe auf. Ruhe, der Arzt meinte, sie hätte zu viel Stress und solle sich ausruhen. Was für ein Hohn. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Mario schien alles andere als begeistert das sie erst jetzt öffnete.  
„Ich hatte dich darum..." polterte er gleich los.  
„Es ging nicht anders Mario. Ich bin Zuhause zusammen gebrochen. Mein Freund hat mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sei froh das ich heute überhaupt auf mache." knurrte sie gereizt.  
Sie hatte keine Lust auf solche Diskussionen. Ihre Prioritäten lagen eigentlich woanders, aber Moss zur Liebe machte sie weiter wie bisher.  
„Man hört du lehnst dich gegen Emile auf." meinte er plötzlich, setzte sich zu ihr an die Theke.  
Unmerklich zuckte sie zusammen. Wie weite Wellen hatte das schon geschlagen?  
„Mario..." seufzte sie.  
„Du und ein Mann an deiner Seite? Na das Emile nicht vor Wut platzt deswegen." lachte er.  
Erleichterung ließ sie durch atmen. Also doch nicht.  
„Ich bin alt genug mein Lieber." grinste sie, stellte ihm einen frischen Kaffee hin.  
„Solange er dich glücklich macht il mio piccolo. Meine Leute warten. Man sieht sich Belezza." er ging zu seinem üblichen Tisch, an dem schon mehrere Gestalten saßen.  
Erleichtert nahm Mia ihr Geschirrtuch. Das war ja noch mal gut gegangen. Sie hatte fast gedacht, das Harun oder Andre sich weitere Leute geholt hatten. Zum Glück wohl nicht. Hatte Lora ihnen nicht gesagt das sie Stillschweigen bewahren sollten? Ihr Handy klingelte und als sie „Emile" auf dem Display stehen sah, da zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Mit Magenschmerzen nahm sie den Anruf an.  
„Was willst du?"  
„Darf ich schon nicht mehr meine Tochter anrufen?"  
„Dürfen schon, aber du tust nie etwas ohne Grund. Nochmal, was willst du?"  
„Komm heute Nacht in die Zentrale, wenn du die Kneipe zu gemacht hast. Moss ist raus geplatzt was heute passiert ist. Enrica soll dich mal durch checken."  
„Emile misch..."  
„Halt einfach deine große Klappe und schlag hier auf."  
Er legte einfach auf, ohne ihr weiter zuzuhören. Sie hatte aufzutauchen und damit hatte es sich. Sie grummelte in sich hinein. Widersprechen half da wenig.  
„Dein Dad wieder mal schlechte Laune?" einer von Marios Leuten sah zu ihr.  
Sie lachte nur kopfschüttelnd.

In der Zentrale der JBA war es totenstill als sie kam. Die meisten schienen entweder nicht da zu sein oder zumindest zu schlafen. Leise schlich Mia durch die Flure. Enricas Büro war weiter hinter. Sie mochte die Frau nicht, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust sich erneut mit Emile anzulegen.  
„Nabend Enrica." sie kam leise in ihr Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Mia. Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr." Emiles Vertraute sah auf.  
„Es gibt Menschen, die müssen arbeiten, ehrliche Arbeit. Bringen wir's hinter uns. Ich war schon beim Arzt. Erschöpfungszustand. Stress. Ich soll mich ausruhen. Schreib den Mist für meinen Herren nochmal auf und gut ist." seufzte sie und wollte gehen.  
„Moss ist angeschossen worden. Er war mir Sam mit, als Unterstützung. Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen. Es hat ihn heftig erwischt." Enrica stand auf.  
Mia zuckte zusammen. In ihr zog sich alles zusammen. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, das sie es unter ihren Rippen spüren konnte. Das konnte doch nicht... Der eine Auftrag und dann sollte es das gewesen sein. Emile hatte es ihr versprochen. Keine Schwäche, nicht Enrica gegenüber. Die würde es nur ausnutzen für ihre Zwecke.  
„Wo ist er?" sie flüsterte fast, die Hand auf dem Türgriff.  
„Was?" Enrica hatte sie nicht verstanden, aber Mia reichte es um auszurasten.  
Die Nerven bis zum zerreißen angespannt und jetzt eine solche Nachricht.  
„Wo ist Carson? Was habt ihr Schweine ihm angetan? Ich hatte einen Deal mit Emile! Ellis Island, und das war es! Dann ist er raus! Er hat es mir versprochen verdammt! Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben!" sie packte Enrica an der Jacke, rammte sie hart gegen die Wand.  
Laut krachte der Schreibtisch der Medizinerin um, Papiere flogen durch die Luft. Ein Monitor ging funkensprühend in seine Einzelteile auf. Jemand packte Mia von hinten, riss sie zurück. Sie wehrte sich wie ein Tier, aber vergebens.  
„Verdammt, beruhige dich! Ich bin es nur. Ich bring dich zu ihm." Sams Stimme hinter ihr.  
Er ließ sie nicht los, zog sie aus dem Büro, bis sie letztendlich in der Sicherheitszentrale standen. Noch immer mit den Tränen kämpfend, ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle dort fallen.  
„Was ist passiert Sam?" sie schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Moss hat mir angeboten mir zu helfen bei diesem einen Einsatz. Die Schüsse kamen aus dem Nichts und nur gezielt auf ihn. Drei Kugeln haben ihn frontal in der Brust erwischt, seine Weste durchschlagen. Seine Lunge hat was abbekommen. Mia, ich hab ihn rechtzeitig raus schaffen können. Er lebt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Und jetzt komm. Ich hab ihn ins Elmhurst Hospital Center geschafft. Ich bring dich zu ihm. In dem Zustand fährst du mir kein Auto mehr." er nahm sie sanft in den Arm.  
Mia bekam das alles nicht mehr wirklich mit. Sie stand unter Schock. Sie hörte zwar was Sam ihr sagte, aber wirklich wahr nahm sie es nicht mehr.

Die Intensivstation. Damit hatte Mia nicht gerechnet. Sie saß an Carsons Seite, hielt seine Hand.  
„Sind sie eine Angehörige?" der Arzt sprach sie ruhig an.  
„Seine Verlobte. Ich bin ihr Bruder." Sam konnte lügen ohne rot zu werden.  
Für seine Hilfe war sie ihm mehr als dankbar. Ohne ihn hätte sie nicht gewusst wie sie das geschafft hätte.  
„Kann ich eine Weile hier bleiben?" fragte sie nur leise.  
„Können sie. Passen sie ein bisschen auf ihre Schwester auf. Sie sieht ziemlich blass aus." der Arzt ließ sie allein.  
Drei Schuss in die rechte Brustseite, zwei waren an Rippen abgeprallt, eine Kugel hatte seine Lunge durchschlagen. Eine fünf Stunden OP hatte er hinter sich. Drei Blutkonserven hatte man in seinen Körper gepumpt. Blass, regungslos lag er da, beatmet. Seine beschädigte Lunge musste geschützt werden. Infusionen hielten ihn im künstlichen Koma. Man wollte ihm die Schmerzen ersparen hatte man ihr gesagt. Das ständige Piepsen des EKG's trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn.  
„Wer hat ihm das angetan Sam? Wer?" sie ging Carson zärtlich durchs Haar.  
„Ich weiss es nicht Mia, wirklich nicht. Wenn ich es wüsste, dann würde ich es dir sagen." er legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Die letzten Jahre war er auf keiner Mission. Bei der Letzten wurde er so schwer verletzt, das er nur noch in der Zentrale blieb. Seine linke Schulter und das Knie sind dauerhaft geschädigt. Ich weiss das von Enrica. Ich hab mit ihm trainiert. Warum ist er mit dir mit? War das seine Idee oder Emiles? Sei ehrlich zu mir." sie wusste nicht was sie noch glauben sollte.  
„Seine Idee. Emile hat mir den Auftrag gegeben und dann kam er auf mich zu und meinte, ob ich seine Hilfe annehmen würde. Ich hab es angenommen, mir nichts dabei gedacht." Sam blieb ruhig.  
„Wenn er das angeboten hat, dann wird er sich etwas dabei gedacht haben. Er hat mir versprochen das er nichts mehr annimmt. Nur noch Ellis Island. Verdammt Carson. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Was hast du gewusst?" ihr war klar das sie keine Antwort erwarten konnte.  
„Du kannst ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Geh nach Hause. Ruh dich aus. Du brichst uns hier noch zusammen." Sam hockte sich neben sie, die Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter.  
Er hatte Recht, das wusste sie. Carson brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Genau wie sie.  
„Bring mich nach Hause Sam." zu lang zurück gehaltene Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
Er tat worum sie ihn bat. Als sie die Station verließen, kam eine Krankenschwester auf sie zu, gab ihr einen Karton in die Hand.  
„Das hatte er bei sich. Ihr Name ist Mia, nicht wahr? Er hat immer wieder nach ihnen gefragt. Sie waren nicht rechtzeitig da bevor wir ihn operiert haben. Ich soll ihnen sagen, Jericho. Sie wüssten was zu tun wäre. Können sie damit etwas anfangen Miss..." behutsam war sie, das musste Mia ihr lassen.  
„Conner, Mia Conner. Jericho... ja, ich weiss was er meinte." ihr war sofort klar was er ihr damit sagen wollte.  
„Seine letzten Worte vor der OP waren, sagen sie ihr, es tut mir leid und er liebt sie. Einen wundervollen Mann haben sie da an ihrer Seite. Er kämpft für sie." sie lächelte scheu.  
„Das habe ich. Danke Schwester..." etwas verlegen sah sie zu spät auf das Namensschild.  
„Sofia. Sofia Amico. Sie kennen meinen Onkel. Mario." lächelte sie.  
„Die kleine Sofia. Ja, Mario hat oft von ihnen erzählt. Na so klein sind sie ja auch nicht mehr. Haben sie ein Auge auf Carson. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren." sie erinnerte sich, wie Mario in so mancher Laune von Sofia erzählt hatte.  
„Das werde ich. Mein Onkel, er weiss schon Bescheid. Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, mach dir keine Sorgen Belezza. Oder kurz gesagt, seine Männer huschen hier herum und passen auf." lächelte sie und ging wieder an die Arbeit.  
Sam sah sie an: „Jericho?"  
„Das Passwort für seinen Laptop. Er wusste etwas. Das Ding steht bei mir." so langsam wurde ihr klar, das die Dinge gerade reichlich aus dem Ruder liefen.  
„Schon klar, aber... Jericho? Ich hab ihn nicht für einen religiösen..." begann Sam.  
„Das ist ein Spiel für die Xbox 360. Er liebt dieses Spiel." lachte sie.

Als sie wieder zu Hause war huschte sie unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser beruhigte sie, auch wenn ihre Gedanken nur bei Carson waren. Sam wartete in der Küche geduldig auf sie, hatte ihr bereits einen Tee gemacht und wühlte sich durch Carsons Daten. Leise kam sie zu ihm, setzte sich an seine Seite.  
„Eins muss man ihm lassen. So chaotisch wie er manchmal ist, so akribisch ist er bei seinen Daten. Es war eine Falle. Emile hat ihn dazu gezwungen. Entweder er macht mit oder... du wirst erledigt. Sein Leben gegen deines. Er wusste was ihn erwartet. Er wollte dich schützen und sich opfern. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre..." seufzte Sam.  
„Dann wäre er jetzt tot. Verdammt Carson. Warum bist du nicht zu mir damit gekommen?" sie kochte innerlich vor Wut.  
Emile hatte sie belogen. Eiskalt. Er hatte den Deal von sich aus angeboten. Ein Einsatz, nur noch ein Einsatz und er würde Carson gehen lassen. Und dann das. Immer noch kochend vor Wut zog sie ihr Handy.  
„Was hast du vor?" Sam hielt ihre Hand fest.  
„Lora anrufen. Sie soll Harun und Andre in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Ich nehme ihre Hilfe an. Ich mach ihn kalt Sam. Die Zeit für Spielchen ist vorbei." knurrte sie.  
„3 Monate Mia. Gib mir 3 Monate. Dann hab ich was ich brauche und wir nehmen den Laden hoch. Dann kannst du auch mit Lamberts Hilfe rechnen." Sam ließ ihren Arm los.  
„Weisst du was du von mir verlangst? Er will mir schon wieder alles nehmen, mich klein machen. Erst Chris, dann Carson und als nächstes tötet er dich." sie sprang auf.  
Ihr Herz raste, Panik machte sich in ihr breit.  
„Ich weiss was ich verlange. Ich verstehe wenn das alles gerade ein wenig zu viel für dich ist. Um Chris tut es auch mir leid, aber Carson lebt und ich stehe hier und brauche deine Hilfe. Verdammt Mia. Leg dich hin und schlaf etwas. Du bist völlig überreizt." er hielt sie, als sie wieder schwankte.  
„Sam... mir wird..." bekam sie gerade noch heraus, bevor sie endgültig zusammen brach.

Es war ein Zusammenbruch. Ihr Kreislauf hatte völlig versagt. Es war alles zu viel gewesen und sie hatte den ganzen Tag weder etwas gegessen noch etwas getrunken. Da hatte ihr Körper einfach versagt. Sam zur Liebe kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Tage, Wochen vergingen. Fast den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie an Carsons Seite. Abends kämpfte sie sich durch ihre Stunden in der Bar. Mario war jeden Abend bei ihr, hatte zwei junge Frauen mit gebracht, die ihr zur Hand gingen. Immer wieder sah sie wie seine Leute aufstanden, wenige Minuten weg waren und wieder zurück kamen. Ihr war klar, das sie auf sie aufpassten, kontrollierten ob ihr von draußen keine Gefahr drohte.  
„Das musst du nicht für mich tun Mario." Mia brachte ihm den Kaffee, um den er gebeten hatte.  
„Wer dem Freund meiner Piccolo etwas antut, der ist auf meiner Liste. Familie Mia, Familie ist mehr als Blut. Und Familie ist da, wenn man sie braucht. Simona und Daniella bleiben gerne eine Weile wenn du sie brauchst. Sind meine Nichten und können einen Job gebrauchen. Die jungen Leute verstehen heute nichts mehr von Arbeit, weisst du?" er lachte.  
„Danke. Das ist lieb von dir. Ich muss weiter machen." lächelte sie.  
„Darius holt dir gleich was zu essen. Du bist schon dünn genug." meinte er nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu.

Vier Wochen vergingen. Vier Wochen dir sie geduldig über sich ergehen ließ. Carsons Wunden waren so weit geheilt, das sie ihn zurück holten aus dem Koma. Sie blieb an seiner Seite, hielt seine Hand in ihrer, bis er endlich wieder die Augen aufschlug, sie ansah.  
„Mia." seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Sie sah das er das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, legte die Hand an seine Wange.  
„Hey, nicht anstrengen. Ich bin da und ich geh auch so schnell nicht wieder weg." vorsichtig lehnte sie die Stirn an seine, spürte wie er trotz allem die Hand in ihren Nacken legte.  
„Du bist wirklich da. Ich dachte, ich seh dich nie wieder." er atmete schwerer.  
Sanft nahm sie seine Hand von ihrem Nacken, lehnte sich wieder zurück und hielt einfach seinen Blick. Seine Hand hielt verkrampft ihre.  
„Ich hab deine Nachricht bekommen. Warum bist du damit nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich dachte wir vertrauen uns." sie spürte wie wieder die Wut in ihr aufstieg.  
Wut und Enttäuschung. Sie fühlte sich verletzt, verraten.  
„Ich konnte nicht." er wich ihrem Blick aus.  
„Du wolltest dich töten lassen! Was meinst du wie ich mich gefühlt hätte wenn Emile es geschafft hätte? Ich bin so... enttäuscht von dir. Wir wollten das hinter uns lassen Carson! Ich dachte, du bist willst dafür kämpfen.",  
unruhig stand sie auf,  
„Sie haben mich ins Krankenhaus geprügelt, sie haben dir das selbe angetan. Ich habe alles in Bewegung für uns gesetzt. Ich habe Lora wieder mit rein gezogen, Harun und Andre wollen uns helfen. Chris hat sein Leben gelassen. Und Sam hat vor allem dir eine zweite Chance geboten. Warum schmeißt du das alles weg?"  
„Weil ich dich beschützen wollte. Meinst du etwa ich will zusehen wie Emile dir eine Kugel in den Schädel jagt? Ich habe dein Leben gegen meins eingetauscht. Mein Leben ist versaut, ein für alle mal. Wenn Sam nicht irgendwie meine Straftaten verschwinden lässt, dann friste ich den Rest meines Lebens im Knast." das lauter werden kostete ihn jede Menge Kraft.  
Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, atmete hastig. Mias Wut verflog. Sie fühlte sich mehr als schuldig. Sie setzte sich wieder an seine Seite.  
„Ich... es tut mir leid." beruhigend strich sie über seine Wange.  
„Ich habe es getan weil ich dich liebe." er sah sie einfach nur an.  
„Als Enrica es mir gesagt hat, ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren. Komm raus aus der JBA Zentrale, zieh zu mir. Dann bist du nicht mehr Emiles Zielscheibe. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." sie konnte die Tränen, die ihr in der Kehle brannten nicht mehr zurück halten.  
All die Sorge, all die Angst, all die Wut der letzten Wochen bahnten sich ihren Weg.  
„Süße, nicht weinen." ein mattes Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
„Ich habe Angst um dich. Wir lange hast du um meine Liebe gekämpft? Jahre. Jetzt hast du sie und die leidest wie ein Tier darunter." sie wischte sich die Tränen immer wieder aus dem Gesicht.  
Es war einfach nicht fair. Sie wollte nur einmal einfach glücklich sein. Sie kam sich wie ein Teenie vor.  
„Hör schon auf. Wir wussten beide worauf wir uns da einlassen. Ich leide gerne für dich. Argh, nicht lachen, das tut weh." seine Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, dort wo seine Schusswunden waren.  
Sie lachte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Wenn du wieder soweit fit bist, hol ich dich hier raus und kümmere mich selbst um dich. Das Essen hier ist ein Zumutung." sie ging ihm sanft durchs Haar.

Nach 2 weiteren Wochen entließ sich Carson selber. Er hielt es nicht mehr im Krankenhaus aus. Die Sorge um Mia machte ihn fertig, ließ ihm keine ruhige Minute. Sam war es, der dafür sorgte, das Carsons Sachen aus der Zentrale verschwanden und zu Mia kamen nachdem er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Sam war es auch der Carson abholte und zu ihr brachte. Carson wusste nicht was ihn dazu trieb, aber Sam war der Einzige, dem er noch vertraute in der JBA. Mia saß am Küchentisch, presste die Hände um die Tasse. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie Nächte durch geweint. Sie sagte nichts als er zu ihr kam. Sie stand auf, fiel ihm fast um den Hals. Er spürte den Schmerz aufwallen, der durch seinen rechten Arm schoss, der noch immer ruhig gestellt war. Es war ihm egal. Mit dem noch funktionierenden linken Arm presste er sie an sich. Leise hörte er sie weinen.  
„Ich lass euch mal allein. Ihr wisst wie ihr mich erreichen könnt." Sam legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte Carson sich zu Hause.


	6. -Aus Liebe verschwiegen-

Kapitel 6

Aus Liebe verschwiegen

Er schlief ruhig an ihrer Seite. Mia schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Seine Schusswunden waren noch immer verbunden. Sie war vorsichtig, wollte ihm nicht unnötig Schmerz zufügen. Und doch hatte er mit ihr geschlafen. Erst hatte sie abgeblockt, hatte Angst gehabt ihm weh zu tun. Mit ein wenig Vorsicht und etwas Zeit war es eine wunderschöne Nacht nach so langer Zeit des getrennt sein gewesen. Kurz sah sie auf die Uhr. 9 Uhr Morgens. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Grinsend bemerkte sie den Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals. Carson hatte auch seine kindische Seite.  
„Du bist so wunderschön wenn du lachst." Carson stand wie aus dem Nichts in der Badezimmertür, sah sie an.  
„Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Hab ich dich geweckt?" lachte sie.  
„Du bist aufgestanden. Das weckt mich schon." er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
„Das ist ein Bild, an das ich mich gewöhnen kann." lächelte sie.  
„Ich mich auch. Mia. Uns läuft die Zeit davon und langsam... Ich hab Angst das alles schiefläuft. Du kennst meine Strafakte. Ich kann nicht bestreiten was ich getan habe." er wich ihrem Blick aus.  
„Sam bekommt das hin. Ich hab selbst für Lambert gearbeitet. Fang jetzt nicht an zu zweifeln." sie spürte förmlich seine Angst.  
„Ich habe aber Zweifel. Du weisst was mich erwartet wenn man mich verhaftet und Sam nicht eingreift. Ich und auch du haben mehr als genug durch gestanden als das alles umsonst gewesen wäre." er rieb sich mit der gesunden Hand die Stirn.  
„Sam hat mir sein Wort gegeben. Schmeiss es jetzt nicht hin, gib nicht auf." sanft nahm sie seine Hand.  
„Weisst du was sein Wort wert ist?" eine Mischung aus Zweifel und Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Angst. Das war alles, was die gereizte Stimmung hier anheizte.  
„Was erwartest du jetzt? Das wir alles hinschmeißen? Du beendest das hier, gehst zurück zu Emile, machst weiter wie bisher? Und was wird aus mir? Ich soll dich vergessen? Einfach so weiter machen als wenn das alles nie passiert wäre?",  
sie wurde lauter,  
„Ich gebe dich nicht auf. Du hast mir gesagt, du willst da raus, mit mir neu anfangen. Waren das alles Lügen? Belügst du mich? Ist das mal wieder eins von Emiles perversen Spielchen? Spiel nicht mit mir Carson. Ich habe alles für dich getan."  
Es sah so aus, als wenn er etwas sagen wollte, schüttelte dann doch nur den Kopf und ging, nicht ohne hinter sich die Badezimmertür geräuschvoll zu zu schlagen. Zitternd blieb Mia allein im Bad stehen. Sie kochte vor Wut. Keine Antwort, er hatte ihr einfach keine Antwort gegeben. So wollte sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Sie zog sich wieder das T-Shirt über und ging im nach. Er saß auf dem Balkon, die Augen geschlossen, schien mehr als am Ende zu sein. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen, ließ es aber dann doch. Irgendetwas von dem was sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, hatte ihn hart getroffen.  
„Carson?" sie lehnte sich selbst nun an die Balkontür.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt das ich alles hinschmeiße. Mia, das ist alles gerade nicht einfach. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin mich zu blamieren. Du bist die Erste, die es länger als ein paar Stunden mit mir aushält. Schau nicht so, du weisst genau was ich meine. Ich bin kein leicht zu ertragener Mensch, das weiss ich nur zu gut, aber ich weiss das ich … ich bin nicht gut in so was. Ich brauche dich und... ja, ich liebe dich verdammt noch mal. Es ist das erste Mal für mich, das das soweit geht und dann gleich so etwas. Hab ein wenig Geduld mit mir." er sah sie nicht an während er sprach.  
Das erste Mal für ihn? Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, sah sie an. Sanft griff er nach ihrer Hand, zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Vorsichtig schmiegte sie sich an ihn.  
„Sei einfach etwas nachsichtig. Bitte Mia. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt, nicht nach all dem. Ich spiele nicht mit dir und dies ist sicher kein Spielchen von Emile. Ich will bei dir sein. Glaub mir bitte." er ging ihr durchs Haar.  
„Bitte hör auf. Warum hast du mir nicht früher gesagt das du noch nie eine großartige Beziehung hattest. Ein paar One Night Stands trau ich dir aber allerdings zu." lachte sie.  
Ihre Wut war vollkommen verraucht. Sie verstand jetzt was geschehen war. Unsicherheit. In ihrer beider Situation sicher nicht ungewöhnlich.  
„Ja, die hatte ich. Kann ich nicht abstreiten." auch er lachte leise.  
„So ehrlich?" ein liebevoller Kuss schnitt ihr jedes weitere Wort ab.  
Sie ließ sich darauf ein. Kein Streit mehr, nicht jetzt. Sie brauchten einander wenn sie das durchstehen wollten.  
„Kein Grund zu lügen. Das war gerade schon peinlich genug für mich." kurz hielt er inne.  
„Muss es nicht. So, ich muss los. Die Arbeit ruft. Ruh dich aus. Das ist jetzt auch dein Zuhause." sie löste sich von ihm.  
Die Dusche musste wohl ausfallen ausnahmsweise. Schnell ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich etwas an und machte sich noch schnell einen Kaffee zum mitnehmen.  
„Wann kommst du wieder?" er nahm sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee.  
„Heute Abend ist geschlossen. N paar Handwerker von Mario wollen meine Theke reparieren. Die hat ne Macke. So gegen 21 Uhr denke ich. Warum fragst du?" sie nahm ihre Handtasche.  
„Damit ich weiss wann ich mir den Wecker stellen muss." lachte er.

Seit 2 Stunden starrte sie nun schon auf das Handy und den Zettel der hinter der Theke versteckt hing. Wie lange hatten sie sich schon nicht mehr gesprochen? Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Lambert war immer für sie da gewesen, aber als sie gegangen war... nicht ein Anruf, nicht eine EMail. Nichts. Und als ihr Sam den Zettel gegeben hatte, da hatte sie angefangen darüber nach zu denken. Sam kam zu ihr, setzte sich mit blasser Miene an die Theke.  
„Vergiss es ihn an zu rufen. Er ist tot. Lambert ist tot." fluchte er leise als wenn er ihre Gedanke lesen könnte.  
Sie schluckte hart, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ein kurzer Stich in ihrem Innersten. Hätte sie ihn früher... Nein, sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise.  
„Emile. Mehr sag ich nicht. Wo ist Moss?" er rieb sich die Augen.  
Es hatte ihn hart getroffen, das war kaum zu übersehen. Mia kannte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer,...  
„Zuhause. Ruht sich aus. Mit Schusswunden ist nicht zu spaßen. Warum?" sie stellte ihm ungefragt einen Tee hin.  
„Danke." ein wenig Erleichterung huschte kurz durch seinen Blick.  
„Nochmal, er ist Zuhause. Warum fragst du?" sie zog ihren Barhocker hinter dem Tresen zu ihm.  
Das konnte ein längeres Gespräch werden.  
„Wollte nur sicher gehen, das er nichts damit zu tun hatte." gereizt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Seine Waffen liegen bei meinen im Waffenschrank in unserem Keller. Der Schlüssel dazu liegt in meinem Schreibtisch. Ich vertraue Carson. Seit ich im Krankenhaus lag mit den Verletzungen von Emiles Gorillas hat er seine Waffe nicht mehr abgefeuert. Beruhige dich Sam." sie legte die Hand auf seine Faust.  
„Manchmal ist es nicht so einfach alte Gewohnheiten ab zu legen. Wer einmal ..." begann er.  
Mia wusste worauf er hinaus wollte, hatte es oft von Lambert gehört.  
„Wer einmal Verbrecher war, der bleibt es. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Menschen ändern sich. Wenn du so denkst, warum gibst du Carson dann eine zweite Chance?" die Frage stand im Raum wenn Sam wirklich so dachte.  
„Weil du ihn beeinflusst, ihn völlig aus der Bahn reißt. Er tut das alles weil er dich liebt, weil er dich braucht. Das erste Mal seit Jahren sehe ich jemanden, der wirklich raus will. Meine verstorbene Tochter sagte einmal: 'Wenn du eine zarte Rose in der Dunkelheit aufblühen siehst Dad, dann zertrampel sie nicht. Lass sie wachsen. Sie wird irgendwann aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht wachsen.' Mein kleines Mädchen..." er wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Sie sah die Tränen in seinen Augen.  
„Sie war sicher ein großartiges Mädchen. Du kannst stolz sein." lächelte sie aufmunternd.  
Jemand der zu ihm stand, das brauchte Sam jetzt, das spürte sie deutlich.  
„Du bist eine tolle Frau Mia. Ich versteh so langsam was Moss an dir findet." er atmete tief durch.  
„Moss hat ewig schon eine Ewigkeit ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Seit er für Emile arbeitet und das erste Mal diese Kneipe betreten hat. Ich habe seinen Blick gesehen. Erst schien es für ihn nur ein Flirt zu sein, aber schnell hat man bemerkt, da war mehr." Mario kam zu ihnen an die Theke.  
„Mario! Schleich dich nicht so an!",  
sie lachte auf,  
„Sam, mein alter Freund Mario. Mario, mein Kumpel Sam."  
„Sam Fisher, ich weiß. Third Echolon. Nett mal einem Kollegen über den Weg zu laufen. Wir sind unter uns, also kann ich meine Tarnung mal fallen lassen." diese Worte taten seine Wirkung.  
Sam schien kein bisschen überrascht, aber Mia spuckte den Tee, den sie gerade trinken wollte, quer über die Theke.  
„Bitte was?" hustete sie.  
„Ich wurde von Lambert hergeschickt, verdeckt. Zum einen um die Mafia hier zu infiltrieren, zum anderen um auf dich aufzupassen. Er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil aufgeflogen ist, wer dein Vater ist." erklärte er.  
Mia war sprachlos. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Lambert hatte im Hintergrund noch immer seinen wachsamen Blick auf sie gehabt. Sie hatte immer gedacht, er hätte sie vergessen.  
„Er hatte dich gern Mia." lächelte der Italiener.  
Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief durch. Warum hatte er sich nie selber bei ihr gemeldet? Warum hatte er ihr stattdessen einen Agenten geschickt?  
„Dieser verdammte Idiot." seufzte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
Sie griff in den Schrank unter der Spüle. Ein altes Versprechen. Die Flasche Whiskey stand dort schon seit sie das CIA verlassen und diese Kneipe den ersten Tag geöffnet hatte.  
„Die hat mir Lambert geschenkt. Rosebank, 21 Jahre alt aus Schottland. Der wäre so vielschichtig und elegant wie ich meinte er. Man lag er daneben. Wenn wir uns irgendwann mal wieder sehen, wollte er den mit mir trinken. Er kann es nicht mehr. Na dann. Erweist ihr mir die Ehre?" sie stellte die Flasche auf den Tresen, holte drei Gläser aus dem Schrank.  
Die beiden Männer nickten. Sie goss ein, gab den Beiden jeweils ein Glas.  
„Auf Lambert. Der einzige Chef, dem ich nie in den Arsch treten wollte. Ruhe in Frieden alter Freund." es war das letzte, was sie für ihn tun konnte.

Sie wollte gerade zu machen, als plötzlich Emile in die Kneipe kam. Mario und seine Leute waren schon gegangen, sie war allein. Und die erwarteten Handwerker kamen erst in einer halben Stunde. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Aber sie konnte sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben.  
„Wo hast du deine Gorillas gelassen?" knurrte sie gereizt.  
„Die brauche ich bei dir nicht. Wo ist er? Ich hab die ganze Sache mit Ellis Island in die Länge gezogen wegen euch. Ich warte aber nicht mehr lange." die Kälte in seinem Blick machte ihr mehr Panik als sie erwartet hatte.  
„Moss ist bei mir und da bleibt er nachdem du ihn hast fast abknallen lassen. Um ein Haar wäre er drauf gegangen. Wenn du ihn nur noch einmal ins Visier nimmst, dann hetze ich dir Lora auf den Hals." leise zog sie die Schublade hinter sich auf, nahm die 9mm in die Hand, die dort lag.  
Ihr Herz raste, kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, lief ihr den Rücken herunter. Sie sah, das er die Waffe ungesichert im Schulterholster hatte. Die Luft brannte förmlich vor Anspannung. Keine Hilfe, sie konnte jetzt auf keine Hilfe hoffen.  
„Du paktierst also mal wieder mit Lora. Stolz darauf mir in den Rücken zu fallen?" knurrte er sie an.  
„Gib mir keinen Grund, dann habe ich keinen. Du hast mich belogen Dad. Wie immer sind deine Versprechen nichts wert." sie löste die Sicherung der Waffe.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher sie den Mut nahm, aber sie riss die Waffe hoch und wie im Reflex hielt sie sie sofort korrekt. Emile reagierte prompt, riss seine Waffe aus dem Holster und zielte auf sie.  
„Mach keinen Scheiß Mädchen. Du wirst verlieren." sein eiskalter Blick sagte ganz klar, das er keinen Spaß machte.  
„Wer sagt das ich scheiße mache?" sie drückte ab.  
Ein Schuss. Sie hatte auf den Balken hinter ihm gezielt und auch getroffen, knapp auf Höhe seines Kopfes. Sie sah die Überraschung in seinen Augen, wie einen Moment seine Hände zitterten.  
„Der nächste Schuss trifft. Und jetzt raus hier!" brüllte sie.  
„Und dann was? Meinst du wirklich du kommst gegen die JBA an?" er steckte tatsächlich seine Waffe wieder ein.  
„Nein, aber Lora. Die Familie Vinetti ist schon lange scharf auf dein Revier und sie sind das kleinere Übel. Ich hab noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel. Du hast mich in diesem Sumpf aufwachsen lassen, also wundere dich nicht wenn ich die Mittel habe dich auszulöschen. Du schimpfst dich Vater? Du bist nie mein Vater gewesen. Du warst nur der Dreckskerl vor dem ich jahrelang geflüchtet musste. Selbst meine Karriere hast du mir zerstört. Ich war glücklich bis deine Existenz mir alles genommen hat." brüllte sie ihre Wut hinaus.  
„Wenn deine Mutter..." begann er.  
„Meine Mutter? Du hast meine Mutter ermorden lassen als sie flüchten wollte. Ich war kein gewolltes Kind, eure Wunschtochter wie du mir immer erzählt hast. Ich bin das verfluchte Ergebnis einer Vergewaltigung. Schau mich nicht so an. Ich hab den Fall neu aufrollen lassen von alten Kollegen. Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich habe keinen Vater mehr. Raus hier Emile und lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken." knurrte sie, sicherte die Waffe und legte sie zurück.  
Sie wusste nicht ob sie es sich im ersten Moment einbildete, die Schritte hinter sich, doch als sie sich umdrehte, da war er fort. Es hatte gesessen, was sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. All ihre Wut, all die Dinge, die sie in der letzten Zeit erfahren hatte. Sie war es so leid. All die Lügen, auf die ihr Leben inzwischen aufgebaut war. Es war Zeit für einen Schlussstrich unter all dem, egal wie weh es tat. Und wenn es hieß, das sie ihre Familie aufgab. Die Zeit drängte und wurde verdammt knapp.

Es war später als sie erwartet hatte, als sie wieder zu Hause war. Carson schlief vor dem laufendem Fernseher. Lächelnd nahm sie die Decke vom Sofa und deckte ihn damit zu, sah die leichten Blutspuren auf den Verbänden. Er musste sich die Wunde wohl irgendwie aufgerissen haben. Seufzend ging sie in die Küche und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als Sam dort am Tisch saß.  
„Meine Güte. Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" heftig atmend legte sie die Hand auf ihre Brust.  
Ihr Herz schlug heftig vor Schreck.  
„Ganz ruhig. Er hat mich angerufen. Hat sich die Schulter angeschlagen am Kühlschrank und es hat heftig geblutet. Hab ihm Enrica mitgeschleppt, die das ganze wieder versorgt hat. Die ist schon wieder weg." er stellte ihr einen Kaffee hin und deutete ihr klar an, sich hin zu setzen.  
„Danke Sam." seufzte sie, nahm den Kaffee dankend an.  
„Harten Tag gehabt?" fragte er sie vorsichtig.  
„Leider. Kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Dad. Ging nicht schön aus. Ich hätte ihm fast ne Kugel in den Kopf gejagt." sie drückte die Hände um die Tasse um ihr Zittern zu verbergen.  
„Da kann ich mich ja auf seine schlechte Laune Morgen gefasst machen. Du kannst Lora übrigens grünes Licht geben. Zwei Wochen bleiben uns noch. Ich brauch Lora für eine Ablenkung. Meldet sie sich bei mir wenn du sie darum bittest?" er stand auf, gähnte.  
„Ja. Wird sie wenn ich sie darum bitte. Ich geb ihr deine Handynummer. Du pennst ja gleich im stehen ein. Willst du hierbleiben oder zurück?" lachte sie leise.  
„Zurück, danke. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Wenig Zeit, viel zu tun. Gute Nacht Mia." er stand auf und klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er ging.


End file.
